I Love You, Right?
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: It was done. Over with. I would be a completely different person from now on. My secret was out, exposed. But... for some reason... I felt like I wanted this. And, of course, I wanted him.
1. Reunion

**Sonny's POV**

Hmm.. strawberry or chocolate? Strawberry is sweet and delicious, but chocolate is milky and perfect. As you might have figured out already, I'm

debating on what flavor froyo I should get. Eh, chocolate. I pulled the lever and swirls of chocolatey goodness started to pour out.

Suddenly, someone was clearing their throat loudly and tapping their foot behind me, trying to get me to realize they were waiting. Geez, impatient people these days. Rude much? I already had an idea of who was behind me, so I decided to voice my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, too, attempting to mock this person before I said, "Rude much?" I swirled around like my yogurt and was face to face with the three-named-jerkthrob himself. "What do you want Chad?"

"A froyo, duh. Rude much?" he gently but still mean-like pushed me out of the way. I didn't leave though, I continued, "Really Chad, really?" I shook my head when he glanced my way and walked back towards the So Random set. _What a jerk_, I thought to myself. I shook it off though.

I had finished my yogurt when I'd gotten to the prop house, so I sat down on the couch and looked around. Huh, no one was here. Well, Tawni was shopping- at least that's what she told me- and Zora wasn't here. She apparently had a cold, so we were saving the shooting until Saturday. It being Tuesday, I had nothing to do. Maybe I could, you know, play a little. No, no. I couldn't. What if someone walked in on me? I didn't want anyone to know I played though, it was something only I knew about and did, and I liked the fact that I could have a secret of my own. Something only I could do and have fun with…Well, it wouldn't hurt to play…only for a few minutes though…yeah, just a few minutes. I was suddenly very giddy. I hadn't played since...since, well, _forever_. My smile was huge as I sprang up from the couch and ran over to the slide. But since I was on the cautious side about my secret, I looked around. Nico and Grady might come back soon- from whatever they were doing. They weren't the smartest though. Maybe I could write a note on the door or something…

In the next thirty seconds there was a note on the door saying this in Marshal's handwriting- or what I _thought_ looked like Marshal's handwriting:

Chocolate covered nut clusters. In the vents.

That would keep them occupied for a few hours, right? Whatever, this was more important. Under the huge silver slide there were boxes. Mostly props and storage stuff. But I hid my case in between them, and I remembered it was more towards the top of the slide. I pulled a couple of boxes down and put them on the ground, and when I looked up again to pull another, I saw a solid black case. There it was! I pulled the other ones down and quickly grabbed it. As I unlocked it, I was shaking with excitement- all I needed was a glimpse and a few minutes with it. I slowly lifted the top, and a tannish-brown acoustic guitar greeted me. I jumped up and down- yes, people. Sonny Monroe was crazy about her guitar. I pulled it out quickly but gently. This acoustic was more important to me than Chad's new convertible was to him. I know, tough to beat, huh? But my passion for music was so strong I couldn't live a day without it. Yeah, I know it's been weeks, but I just wanted to play it really bad, okay? I strummed the strings. The sound was worse than nails down a chalkboard- well, to me. I got my tuner out of my case and in about five minutes my guitar was good as knew. Seriously- my guitar was so precious I didn't dare get any part of it scratched or dented. Having it in my hands made me so happy I just couldn't wait to play. What to do first?

I wrote songs too. My songbook was in my case. I pulled it out hesitantly and flipped to the first page. The title read: _Our time is here_. AAAAHHH!!! That was the first song I ever wrote!...But my smile turned just warm as I remembered why I wrote it. It didn't matter though. I strummed a few chords and shivered with pleasure. I'd forgotten how much I loved music.

_We're done but it's not over_

_We'll start it again after the end of the day_

_It keeps getting better _My voice got louder when I got more enthusiastic.

_Don't be afraid _

_We'll do it together_

_C'mon c'mon you know _

_It's your time to move it's my time to move_

_C'mon c'mon let go_

_Leave it all behind your past in mind…_

As it morphed into the chorus, I was so filled with energy and ready to use it all. I started to jump up and down again, what I was feeling was so amazing that there was no name for it; it was so indescribable. Yay!

Surprisingly, I had about one and a half hours with my guitar! I was so grateful to get to play again! I played all the songs I had written. I shook my head at myself. Is it really possible to feel so passionate about something you would give up everything just to have it? I would. I _so _would.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Nico's POV**

"Dude, I cannot not believe Miss Bitterman made us do this snake project or whatever," I said as Grady and I made our way to the prop house. He nodded in agreement. I twisted my hat around when it became itchy.

"But we're doing it right though, right?" Grady asked an alarm. Was he really taking this project seriously?

"Man, who cares? All we had to do was put the snake in a tank- cage thingy- put a camera up, and watch what it does over night when we gave it the food. Easy enough right? Right." I said, and the doors to the prop house were right down the hall. Grady considered my words, then shrugged.

"Yeah, and it doesn't really matter. She didn't make the project that clear. We can just blame it on her if she fails us." Gasp! Did he really just say that? That's my best friend right there, man.

I stopped and put a hand on his shoulder. "I have taught you well, young grasshopper." I laughed, and he joined in. Then we were at the doors.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" we screamed together. "CHOCOLATE COVERED NUT CLUSTERS!!!......wait......in the vents?" Grady looked at the note in Marshal's handwriting suspiciously.

"Dude! Who cares?!" Huh, maybe I didn't teach him that well. He hesitated a moment before dramatically ripping up the note and running towards the vents.

* * *

_**About 1 hour later**_

Grady and I had permanent frowns on our faces. Why would someone lie about something like that? Chocolate covered nut clusters were the bomb, and very serious business. It took us forever, looking for the right vents. But of course, I had to go in because Grady couldn't fit…yeah. I'm _seriously_ claustrophobic though, but for the nut clusters- _chocolate covered!_- I'd die in a vent any day. So, for about an hour, I've been barely breathing in a vent, trying to get food for my best friend and I. _And it wasn't even there_. That's a sin I tell you, A SIN!!!

"I cannot believe this!" Grady complained. "whoever did this is really gonna get it." I just shook my head. People these days…

"Well since a certain someone got our hopes up and then crushed them into the ground," my voice got louder because of my anger, but I quickly calmed down. "Let's go get some _real _ones from Mack Falls, and then we can get Chad Dylan Pooper annoyed!"

"Brilliant plan, my friend. Brilliant."

* * *

_**About 30 minutes later**_

"Hey, HEY! Not the hat man, not the hat! Watch it!" I yelled at the security guard from "The Falls". I was pretty sure my face looked similar to Grady's: covered with chocolate from the nut clusters and – because we felt lucky- the chocolate fountain. Well, at least I got three good things out of this:

Some delicious chocolate covered nut clusters

Getting Chip Drama Pants annoyed for disturbing their shooting

And a glimpse at the supermodel you call Portlyn

But don't tell anyone I think Portlyn's H-A-W-T!! Ahem… yeah. You can't deny it,

man. She's on FFFYYYAAAA!! Well, fire, but you get the point.

"Come on dude, let's go back to the prop house and chill. I'm spent." Grady said, and I nodded in agreement.

As we made our way back to the prop house, I remembered we still had to do our project. Grady read my mind.

"Aaawww, we still gotta do the project, don't we? This sucks."

We reached the doors, and we both glared at the spot where the note had been. I pushed the doors open. Sonny was sitting on the couch, but when we came in, she stood up with a "hey" and walked off.

"Hello to you, too." I muttered as she walked off. She wasn't angry though, she actually looked kind of happy. Well, that's an understatement. She was grinning ear to ear and her face was flushed. Sony looked spent also, but jubilant. That's what I got from one glimpse of her.

"Okay, so we just gotta watch the video and write stuff down. Cool," Grady said sarcastically. I chuckled and grabbed the camera, hooking up all the chords and stuff so that it would play on the T.V and we weren't bumping our heads together trying to look at the little screen on the camera. I pressed power on the remote and changed to auxiliary. Technology these days, man.

I leaned back with a piece of paper and pen, ready to watch what had happened since last night through about two minutes ago. I wrote down a few things like _it's moving around_ and_ this is boring_. I attempted to peek at Grady's paper but he quickly turned his back on me to write his next note, peeking over his shoulder to make sure I wasn't trying to look. I sighed, fast forwarding after I jotted down a few notes. I skipped to two hours ago, and then I gasped. What the heck?!

"Woah, dude. Is that Sonny?!" Grady asked incredulously. I didn't respond, I just jumped off the couch to get a closer look at the screen.

There, on me and Grady's video camera, was Sonny Monroe singing and playing a guitar.

"Oh my GOSH! Dude, she's fantastic!" I screeched at Grady. His jaw was sitting on the floor and his eyes were so wide they would roll out of the sockets if he leaned forward a little. Sonny just made someone speechless! Geez, she gives me chills she's so good!

"Did you know she played guitar and sang? Like _that!?_" This time, Grady responded with his head, shaking it from side to side to say no.

No wonder Sonny was tired. She was jumping around looking like she was having the time of her life. _And_, she sounded amazing. AMAZING!!

I looked at the screen once more. Dang, Sonny Monroe is twice as good as I thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tawni's POV**

"Sonny, will you please stop staring at Chad? It's getting kind of annoying." And I, Tawni Hart, don't do annoying. I was standing behind her in the froyo line.

"Tawni, I'm getting a froyo. Besides, Chad isn't even here." she remarked with a smirk. Ha, she thinks she won.

"But you didn't even look around which proves that you looked around for him before I asked you which means that you like him and you just won't admit it because he's a jerk and you don't know that he totally likes you back!" I was out of breath at the end there. I was panting to add effect.

"We're not on Mackenzie Falls, Tawni. You're acting really dramatic." She said in a sing-song voice. Oh, how I hate it when two young people are in love, but also in denial. I sighed and shook my head at Sonny, telling her that I saw right through her. But the she shook her head at _me_ and walked away.

"No one walks away from Tawni Hart!" I gasped, my hands over my heart and a fake expression of outrage on my face. But seriously people- _no one_ turns their back on Tawni Hart.

"Bye, Tawni!" Sonny called over her shoulder before exiting the cafeteria.

I growled. That girl was going to get it. Then, suddenly, there was a voice coming over the speakers, and I listened in while pulling the lever for a strawberry froyo.

_Will all _So Random! _cast members come to Mr. Condor's office immediately please._

My hands were limp. I stared blankly at the grayish froyo machine and the froyo dropped from my hand. I was shaking. HE WAS GOING TO CANCEL TAWNI HART'S SHOW!!! Oh, was I going to show him, I stormed off, towards his office. But when I was outside the doors, the courage completely drained from my body and I was scared like hell. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! I put my hand on the handle and turned it, silently shrieking when the door opened a crack. _Come on Tawni_, I thought. _You're on the second most popular show at Condor Studios. You're so not getting fired!_ I nodded to myself and took a deep breath before walking in with my head high. Everyone was already there. Best for last though, right? Teehee!

"Miss Hart. Take a seat, please." Mr. Condor's voice was like rolling thunder, but soft, muted.

"Yes, sir." I said, and my voice cracked. Psh, way to be brave Tawni. I looked at my cast mates' faces. They all had the same expression: a hint of worry, horrified, and confused. I was sure I looked the same.

"So," Mr. Condor started, and I gulped. I could hear the rest of us do the same. "long story short. Your show isn't as popular as it used to be. You're still the second most popular, but ratings are dropping, I see." Ratings were dropping? Woah, what?

"By how much?" I mentally slapped myself for talking, and shattering the uneasy silence. But Mr. Condor didn't get furious or anything. Thank God.

"Twenty percent." Everyone gasped. _Twenty percent?_ That must mean the other shows in the studios besides Mack Falls sucked.

Everything was silent for what seemed like forever. I wasn't planning to talk again any time soon. Sonny decided to do the dirty work.

"What can we do?" her voice was quieter than a whisper, but it filled the silence loudly.

"Get funnier, make something completely new of your show. Something no one would expect out of any of you." Mr. condor leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. He looked at each of us before he spoke again in a soft tone. "Surprise us."

Nico and Grady's heads turned to Sonny, a huge smile on their faces. Did I miss something?

"You're free to go, now." Mr Condor spoke quietly.

Sonny was the fastest. She leaped from her leather chair and flew to the door. Nico was second, and Grady third. I did _not_ want to be in here alone with Mr. Condor, so I ran out as fast as my stiletto high heels would allow. So ratings were dropping. Ithought we had been doing well though. I guess the others were going to discuss this in the prop house, so I tried to get there quickly. I was last, again.

Sonny sat in the single armchair, and Grady and Nico were on the red couch. I sat on the edge of the table, too numb to yell at Nico or Grady to move.

"Sitting here in silence isn't going to boost ratings, people. C'mon, what do we do?" Sonny asked desperately. We were all clueless…or so I thought.

"Sonny, you're the only one who can help us," Nico said. Did this have something to do with the thing that happened in the big guy's office? I looked back to Sonny, to see what she would respond, my face expressionless.

"What? What do I do?" She asked again, still in need of some answers. None of us had been told that there were problems with ratings. What was Sonny supposed to do to save us all?

I was about to butt in when Grady did. "Look, Sonny, we're not sure if you wanted us to know this, but…" Grady suddenly grew tense, and was too nervous to go on.

"We've had a camera in the room for the snake project that Mrs. Bitterman wants us to do," Nico started. Sonny grew rigid in her chair. Geez, I must have missed a lot. "On the tape, we saw you singing and playing guitar, and just think about it. With an open mind please. Ratings would go through the roof if you performed something musical on _So Random! _on the next show. Sonny, you are _amazing_." I could tell Nico was trying to be alluring. But I was shocked. Sonny, musical? I just couldn't see it. And singing? That was something different.

"But you guys," Sonny started. Woah! Her voice sounded tortured, like she was torn. My eyes were wide with curiosity as she went on. "My guitar is something just for me. No one else is supposed to know about it. I love having something secret, something not Hollywood. Performing with my guitar would just shatter the passion, ruin the meaning. I brought it with me from Wisconsin so that if I ever needed to escape this new life, I could. I'm famous now, and my guitar is the only normal Sonny part of me left. Please don't give me away. Please."

This was too much for me. And Tawni Hart does not do tears. But despite my selfish thoughts, they began to form in Sonny's eyes and slide down her cheeks. She wouldn't be crying if she knew she didn't have to do this. So, she did. Sonny Allison Monroe was going to save us all, by giving in to her selfish cast mates and give up something so personal, so loved, so that she wouldn't make us give up our lives, our acting, our show. There was something I realized right then and there. I took advantage of Sonny Monroe in so many ways.

* * *

Little did the _So Random!_ cast know, there was a mischievous blonde boy listening in on their private conversation, thinking that he was going to come to the next show and _not _let _So Random!_ become number one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chad's POV**

I closed my dressing room door softly and sat down on my bed, thinking about what I just heard. Sonny, a musician? Why wouldn't she tell me about something like that? But then I remembered her cute little meaningful speech; stupid cute. Her guitar was a secret- or, used to be. What surprised me most though was how much I had in common with her speech- her guitar was a secret- well, so was mine. I got up and walked over to my closet. It was about as big as Sonny's dressing room, but in the furthest corner-behind some of my normal clothes- was my guitar. I hadn't played it for a really long time. Just like Sonny. I hadn't sang in a while, either. Just like Sonny. My mind was spinning when I went back to my bed. So little questions had been answered in comparison to how many had been raised. Sonny was musical. Sonny was giving up something that she really loved just to save her cast mates' butts. I hated how naive she could be sometimes. But she was still cute.

Should I tell her that I was musical too? But what if she thought I was lying? Of course I could prove it, but she'd never give me the time of day. She was Sonny, after all.

Would she understand that I was going thruogh the same things she was, or would she confront me, saying that I had no idea how hard her life was or something. Well, no, that just sounds like Tawni. Okay, yeah. Maybe I _do_ remember their names.

And if I told her, what would are relationship be like then?Would she push me away, for fear there would be something more than friendship? I would she pull me in because we had something in common for once? I was in trouble now, there's one thing I know that could make this worse: what I know for sure right now, is that neither of us would be sure- or even prepared- for her response. I'd told Sonny to her face that she was different, in a good way. She'd never cease to surprise me. But this kind of surprise was not going to be the butterfly feeling I usually felt around her.

What would it feel like, then? Guess I'm just going to have to find out sooner or later.

I was still considering telling my cast about what I heard, or if I should just say 'Hooray! _So Random!'s_ ratings are dropping!' Or just not tell them anything and use my awesome acting skills to trick them into thinking I had no idea.

But Rico was right…it was, Rico, right? Whatever. He was right, though. They're ratings would boost like crazy if Sonny sang; and the way he said that Sonny was amazing, made her sound _amazing_. It made me scared to think of how good she could be, if she can bring Mackenzie Falls to second best. I shivered at the thought.

If she was so good, why wouldn't she consider becoming an actress/singer? If she was so passionate about it, why wouldn't she show the world her talent? That brought me back to why I wouldn't want to be a singer. It _was_ something special to me. It was more to me than my convertible. Yeah, people. Chad Dylan Cooper can be deep sometimes. You can just escape into a chord, and swim in a sea of musical notes… okay that was just sappy. But you could just get lost in a song and never even think about trying to find your way back. You can express yourself in so many ways, make the lyrics and chords feel what you feel. It was so cool, no one can deny it. And neither could I.

Despite who she was- *cough* random *cough*- I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Sonny's cast mates were being more selfish than I would ever be, and she wasn't going to deny them. Why can't she just learn how to say no? Remember Sonny, say no to drugs- despite this dilemma.

Sonny only had a week to get prepared for the show this Saturday, and so did I. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was going to a live _So Random!_ show.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

I couldn't believe this. My last secret, my last joy, my last love, was about to be exposed on a live television show in front of the audience and the millions of people who were going to be watching on their TVs this Saturday. This whole show depended on me, and apparently they all think I have what it takes to keep it alive. Myself, I thought I would embarrass my cast mates- I mean, I'm not even that good. They probably just think I'm amazing because nobody else in the studios is musical at all. Seriously, no one. Well, at least that's what I think. If there's someone who is, they aren't being open about it.

Just like me. I don't want people to know about it, but if it meant it would save my friends' jobs- I would. But I hate myself for agreeing even after I told them why I didn't want to. It made them seem almost selfish to put me on the spot like that, but Tawni probably didn't even know what Nico, Grady and I were talking about.

Ah, Tawni. I don't think she's going to take this well. If- by some miracle- the audience liked me, she might get a little jealous. I disliked even just thinking that because it makes me sound so full of myself. A girl version of Chad Dylan Cooper. I wouldn't want some stupid show to get in the way of Tawni's and my friendship.

I was saving her, though. She hadn't been the one to see the tape, though, either. How could she even depend on me if she hadn't any idea if I was good or not? How could she trust me, if in the end I let her down? Let _everyone _down? Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, Marshall, Mr. Condor- I shivered at the name- and _him_. I wasn't sure if Chad would be happy or sad to see me leave, or if he wouldn't even care. The thought tore my heart apart.

Even though I would never say it aloud, I, Sonny Monroe, _was_ attracted to Chad Dylan Cooper.

Of course it wasn't love or anything, no way. But who wouldn't feel the slightest twinge of liking toward him? He's gorgeous, no one can deny it. He's also America's hottest teen jerkthrob/heartthrob, and there's those times when he's honest with me. Chad, and not Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't know what about me made him trust me enough to actually open up, but just the fact that he would made me feel special. Special to him. And that's what made all the difference. Chad was something different, and I'd miss those cute moments we had together and his _one_ sparkly blue eye. I smiled. My life would be so boring without him. I'd deny it aloud, but I _really_ wanted him to be mine.

I let the thought of Chad and me drift, but then something happened. I realized something. I could make this into a song! Hmm…I'll have to think about the lyrics later, someone was coming down the hall.

"Knock, knock," I heard a certain blonde boy call as he opened the door to my dressing room. He invited himself in.

"Chad," I acknowledged him. I didn't want to start conversation, though. My recent thoughts sort of made me uncomfortable around him.

"How's Chad's favorite random doing?" he asked as he stood a few feet away from me. I followed suit and stood up. Since he didn't start out our talk with something negative- at least something I thought wasn't negative- I guess I would be honest. Just this once, though.

"Not so good." His facial expression was one I couldn't read: Understanding, maybe? My face turned to confusion. "What?" I asked him. He seemed to be debating something in his mind. Then his expression was back to the cocky, normal Chad.

"Oh, nothing, I just heard some rumors spreading around the studios about _So Random!_,"- I didn't like where this was headed- "and was just wondering if they were true? Even though I always knew this would happen someday, I was surprised by how long you guys have been stringing along."

I glared at him. That kind of stung. _So Random! _was my dream, couldn't he see how much that hurt me? It was the second-most important thing to me- yes, right next to music- and he was mocking me like he'd never heard of the word 'feelings'.

"How did you find out?" I asked him. It didn't sound like a question, though- my voice was cold, and so not me. I could see this shocked him. He wasn't used to the non-Sonny part of me, but he was going to have to see it every day after the show this Saturday. A jolt of unease hit my stomach as I realized how close this really was. Three days?!

I composed my face back to the angry expression I had put on and looked him straight in the eye. I had to look up though, he was a few inches taller than me. But how dare he mock my dreams and passions?

He raised his eyebrows as he took in my tone, and continued speaking. His voice was sort of like Mr. Condor's, but not near as deep. It was muted, soft, and- for some reason now- gentle.

"Sonny, I know how much this show means to you-" I cut him off. He was not going to dazzle me today.

"How. Did. You. Find. Out." I wasn't going to let him butter me up.

"There's word around the studios that _So Random! _is losing a lot of viewers. We don't know the percentage though. I overheard Cloudy and Rainy-"

"You mean Nico and Grady." I remarked coldly.

"Sure. But I overheard them talking about it and then something about ratings going through the roof after Saturday's show. Care to comment?" He finished with a smirk, pleased about knowing everything he wasn't supposed to know.

I sighed, relieved. At least he didn't know what might- _might_- make ratings go through the roof.

"Nope. Care to leave?" I offered with a smile, but my eyes were mocking as I made my way to the doors and held it open. When I turned around, I saw that he had followed me and his facewas just a few inches from mine. When he spoke again, his voice was caring and quiet.

"Good luck, Saturday. I hope you can save your show. Really." His sweet breath caressed my face.

And with that, he walked out of my lonely dressing room.

And I knew, as my heart fluttered, I wouldn't rest until Chad Dylan Cooper was mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Grady's POV

All of the _So Random! _cast members- except for Sonny- were sitting in the prop house, too anxious to move. Well, we were all fidgeting, but not moving around the room. It's been three days- Sonny has only has two left, and sitting around having nothing to do to help wasn't exactly keeping us busy. It's been hours, just sitting. Waiting. Cramping. Worrying. Hoping. If Sonny wasn't ready, we were dead.

The thought came back to me several times- two days until the show. Two days until the audience decided our fate. I shivered. It went up and down my spine multiple times as anxiety came over me- much stronger than any other time. Acting was all I could do- if shoving cheese down your pants doesn't count- and losing it would make me feel like a failure. I would _fail._ Lose. Okay, enough with the one word sentences, Grady. Just putting all this weight on Sonny's shoulders made me feel really bad. She probably hyperventilated about twenty times in the past week. I felt so guilty.

I wanted to speak, to say _something_, but my muscles wouldn't respond. Grr. None of us liked silence, and it was becoming annoying. The quiet was loud in my ears- deafening me.

I tried to move again. It was much too quiet in here, you could probably hear a dust moat hit the ground with a loud thump. My ears were ringing, and it was becoming very uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Tawni moved.

It wasn't a huge movement, she was just shifting her weight to her left. She started to speak, and her confidence surprised me.

"I want to see the video. The one with Sonny." she whispered, though it sounded like she was screaming at us- with a calm face.

I wasn't going to be able to speak any time soon, so Nico replied.

"Oh," he started sarcastically. "I thought you meant the other video that we've been thinking about all week." Someone is a little crabby from the silence. I was getting kind of crabby myself, though. _Why couldn't I move?_

Despite the look Tawni gave him, Nico started to play the video, and I shifted my eyes towards the T.V. He fast-forwarded to the important part.

The first thing we saw was Sonny walk the prop house and sit on the very couch I was sitting on. She just sat for a few minutes, obviously thinking about something. Then she looked around the room, as if she was looking for someone ,or making sure no one was there. As I continued to watch, Sonny was just sitting, though her facial expression gave away all of her thoughts. First her face was hopeful, but then she shook her head, denying the first thought with a glum expression. She was biting her lip after, still with that glimmer of hope in her eyes. She smiled, and shot up from the couch. Woah, I didnt know she could move that fast!

Sonny's grin continued to stretch across her face as she made her way to the silver slide directly behind me. She looked around, again checking her surroundings not to get caught. She was thinking something over, and them was off camera. She had walked away. Hmm, what was she doing? Nico and I hadn't gone back this far, so I was curious....

Sonny came back on the screen going the opposite direction with a piece of paper in one hand and a pice of tape on one of her fingers.

Nico and I gasped understandingly and shook our heads in unison. Tawni looked at us like we were crazy, confused. When Sonny came back on the screen though, she focused again.

Again, Sonny was by the slide pulling out random boxes and setting the on the floor. Is that where she hid it? Great spot! I would never look there. Then she stopped and looked at something in between the boxes longingly. She began pulling them down more quickly now, looking impatient. Sonny reached in the storage case, and pulled out a black case. Tawni smiled, and shook her head at Sonny's face- she looked obsessed. It was kind of funny though. Sonny pulled out a tannish-brown instrument, and looked so giddy she should have probably been twitching. She tuned her guitar and sat down. It looked as though she was trying to prolong the moment- her first time with her guitar in suc a long time. Sonny pulled out a book that was labeled: _My Songs_. When she turned the first page, excitement arranged her features.

Sonny stood up, and looked at the neck of her guitar, finding the first chords. She started playing then.

Tawni had a look of doubt on her face. Hearing about Sonny was one thing-watching it was another. Sonny started to sing.

_We're done but it's not over_

_ We'll start it again after the end of the day_

_ It keeps getting better_

_ Don't be afraid_

_ We'll do it together_

Her voice got more energetic

_C'mon c'mon you know_

_ It's your time to move It's my time to move_

_ C'mon c'mon let go_

_ Leave it all behind your past and mine_

Dang, she's good.

Nico turned everything off, and Tawni looked, well, she looked offended. Oh gosh, I really hope that was not a look of jealousy on Tawni Hart's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I don't really know if I'm doing this right, but this is my author's note thingymajig! This is my first story, and I'm not sure exactly how this site works, so I hope my story is actually up on the site! Lol, but I think this is how everyone does it? Not sure. But I'm sorry if I sound like an idiot right now. ;p**

**I see a whole bunch of people do this, so I'm gunna try:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, there would be waaay more Channy! **

**So, here's my chapter 7, hope you like it! **

* * *

Sonny's POV

_ Moo! Moo! _The sound of my alarm made me open my eyes. I sighed, sitting up and stretching out my arms. I looked around aimlessly when suddenly a sharp jolt of unease pierced my stomach.

Today is the day.

My breathing became panting, and sweat came to my forehead. My head was spinning with the rush of emotions coursing through me, and since it was about 5:30, it made me exhausted. I collapsed on my bed again, my head on my comfy pillow. I stared at the ceiling, but then I knew laying here wasn't going to save my show.

That in mind, I sprung up from my bed. I was lightheaded, and my heart was crashing terribly loud in my chest. I tried to get up again, this time very slowly, cautiously. It worked, nothing was wrong with my body. Whew!

When I put my feet on the floor to put my feet up, I realized I was shaking violently. Okay, Sonny, you need to calm down. Okay....okay. I nodded in encouragement to myself and stood up, trying to erase any type of shaking from my body and becoming calm. focused on relaxing different types of my body, and soon I was fine. I took baby steps down stairs, trying my hardest to just think of the patterns on the carpet. I was eating first because Tawni wanted to give me a makeover. I began to hyperventilate again, but this time I was just scared of what I would look like when- of if- I left this house. I looked in the cupboard, and thought. It was 5:45 now, and I would not want to be hungry at the show. But maybe I could just have a big lunch? That stuff's slop though! Ugh. I'd just go out later. Besides, I wasn't technically in the mood to make a bigger breakfast than maybe a bowl of cereal.

I grabbed the frosted flakes and poured it in a bowl along with the milk. I ate slowly, taking in each bite with care. Tawni was going to be here at 5:55 because she wanted more than an hour to make me completely beautiful. Well, she just said beautiful, but then added that I wouldn't be as beautiful as her. I smiled. Sometimes she's worse than Chad.

Chad. I wonder if he knew about this. About me...you know. Should I tell him? I wasn't sure if I could still trust him though. I remember going down to his dressing room and screaming at him so loudly about something stupid my voice cracked. I was worried then, and ran out, not wanting to damage my voice before the show and letting everyone down. I got nervous again at the thought of tonight, and I dropped my spoon with a loud clank. It brought me out of my phase., and I shook my head at myself and put my bowl in the sink.

I was just about to sit on the couch and watch some T.V until my makeover, when suddenly:

"SONNY MONROE!! I GOTTA LOT OF WORK TO DO, SO YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!" Tawni screamed at me through the door. Her fist was pounding on the door so hard it was shaking my whole house. I rolled my eyes and opened the door slowly. She didn't even give me a chance to speak before she grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. I was pretty sure I tripped over them a few times on our way up, but Tawni was gripping me so tightly that she probably didn't even notice.

She pushed me down in the chair in front of my biggest mirror and slid her pink, sparkly purse off her shoulder. It looked 10 pounds, an the ends were jagged with whatever was inside. Oh, no.

Tawni poured out every single bit of make up she had out of her purse and started organizing immediately. There was cover up, blushes, eye shadows, eyeliners, mascaras, eyebrow pluckers- I furrowed my eyebrows at the thought of impatient Tawni ripping my eyebrows off- and many more cosmetic items. I gaped at them and her hands moving so quickly in front of me they were a blur. Probably only because it was 5:50, though. Besides, was there really that much to work with?

Tawni, looked at me wondering where to start.

"Um, Tawni?" I began, worried. "I really don't think there's that much to work with." She sighed, looking at me as though she was debating something in her head.

"Well since your doing this for me, I guess I can do this for you." Tawni took a deep breath before she continued. "Sonny Monroe, you are a very beautiful young lady who I love and despise at the same time. All this make up isn't needed, it's just to bring out the best in you, and I plan to do just that. You are so pretty, ask anyone. And don't ever, _ever, _say that you aren't." She smiled at me, and I gaped.

"Thanks, Tawni. I'm glad you said that."

"Don't doubt yourself, Sonny. Your awesome and talented in so many ways, and I know exactly who you could ask to confirm you are beautiful."

"And who is that?" I asked, curious.

"Chaaad," she sing- songed. I shook my head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not think I'm beautiful. No way."

"Alright, Sonny." Tawni shrugged, not caring. "But just remember, I have my sources."

"Sure, Tawni. Just make me look good." I concluded the discussion.

"No."

I looked at her questioningly, but she was smirking.

"No, I'm going to make you hawt!"

I laughed as Tawni took off her jacket and messed with my hair, thinking. I was a little nervous, but I was glad that I was with my best friend. Lucy was neck and neck, but that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And from Tawni Hart? I didn't think I'd see the day.

* * *

2 hours later

"Sonny, I'm finished." Tawni said, poking me awake.

Oh, no. Were we late?

"What time is it?" My voice was thick from sleep.

"It's only 7:20, relax. Now I have to do your hair, too. I'm only done with makeup, picking out your outfit, and me eating breakfast! Yay! Now, should I curl your hair again, or make it dead straight?" Woah, she was asking for my opinion? She must really be grateful toward me.

"Straight, definitely." I told her confidently.

"Yeah, you're right. Definitely." Tawni put her head next to mine toward the mirror, pulling my hair down to see how long it really was, like a hair cutter person. What do you call them again? Oh right. Stylists. Duh! **(A/N That's really dumb, I know. But I really couldn't remember what they were called for a minute there! Lol :p)**

Tawni grabbed a straightener from my bathroom and started to run it down my head. I closed my eyes, hoping not to faint because of the heat and how early it was.

Soon enough, my hair was dead straight, and really long. Geez, I need another hair cut.

"Okay, how's that?" She smiled, and I was surprised at how humble she was being.

"It's fabulous! Thank you so much Tawni!" I pulled her into a huge hug.

"No problem. Okay, so I have your outfit ready, and don't worry, it's not inappropriate or anything."

I looked at the outfit laid on the bed, a little panicked despite Tawni's reassurance. Oh, she had bought me one.

I didn't argue though, knowing that would get me in trouble. But I advanced it, watching it longingly. It was awesome!

"Like it?"

"Yeah." I breathed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do you think I really own it? Geez Louise. Duh, I don't. **

**Hope you like the show.**

Chad's POV

"Okay, I'm going to go get a froyo." I announced to my cast.

"Bye," They all mumbled. But Portlyn looked up from her script she was studying and waved, a smile on her lips. I nodded at her and left.

When I reached the doors, I pushed them both open to add more effect to the entrance of Chad Dylan Cooper. No one looked up to admire me, though. I was really annoyed already, impatient for _So Random!_ tonight, and nobody bowing down to me wasn't exactly helping my mood. Or my ego, for that matter.

Then I saw a certain brunette look up- a late reaction to when I came in- and glare. I glared back, but then I noticed what she was wearing. **(A/N Did you really think I wouldn't describe it for you? :) ) **

What I noticed first was her dress. It was a black and white zebra print dress. At the top it was a tank, then my eyes roamed down to see the hem was a foot from her knees. Sort of short, but definitely not half as bad as what you would see on other girls in Hollywood. It was short enough to be worn with leggings, so Sonny did just that. Beneath her dress were magenta leggings that worked perfectly on top of her slightly tanned skin. Everything fit her great, the dress showing off all her curves and made her look...look hawt. Yeah, I called Sonny Monroe hawt. Gotta problem? Her soft brown hair was dead straight, and much longer than what I was used to seeing. But then again, I wasn't used to seeing her like this at all.

I walked towards her, for once in my life paling next to someone else's beauty. How was that possible?

Sonny saw me approaching, so, smirking, she turned back to the froyo machine. I stood behind her, speechless. What could I say that wouldn't make me sound like a dork?

"Like what you see, Cooper?" She spun towards me, that cute smile still plastered on her flawless lips. Up close, she looked like a supermodel.

Sonny's face was perfectly smooth, her cheeks a slight shade of pink from just the right amount of blush she put on. But her eyes were hypnotizing. They were outlined in a soft brown liner, and her lashes were thick and dark when she looked up through them. Her eye shadow was many different colors blended to make a smoky effect, and it fit perfectly well with her outfit.

"You look-" There was no words to describe her.

"I hope I can take your being speechless as a good thing?" She was immediately worried. I laughed and shook my head, pinching myself for a reality check. Woah. Sonny really was here.

"No- I mean, yeah- I guess-well- you look great." I stammered horribly, blood rose to my cheeks as I realized I 'd said this aloud.

Sonny seemed unfazed by my comment though. As though she was hearing it all day.

"Thanks, I want to look good for the show tonight." Worry crossed her features again, and I could tell she was thinking she had said too much.

I decided to play it dumb.

"Oh, well- you succeeded." I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay Chad?

"Totally." I lied. Couldn't she see how ugly she was making me feel?

"Oh, okay then. Um, I have to go rehearse now, but see ya later."

"Yeah." I said flirtatiously, getting some of my charm back.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and walked away, and as I watched her retreating figure, every male's head in the room turned in her direction.

"Pigs."

Sonny's POV

I had practiced my guitar for as long as I could, but then the speakers announced _So Random! _would be live in 30 minutes. This is what was going to happen:

Tawni and I would do Check It Out girls again, because we hadn't learned a new sketch. At the end of it, I would grab the mic, explaining what was going to happen... you know... change, and go sing. I had chosen a good song, and I was ready. At least, I hope I was.

I changed into my Check It Out Girls outfit and did my usual warm up and then Tawni and I were ready.

"Ready?" Tawni asked me, biting her lip.

"Ready." I assured her. She nodded and then heard our queue.

"_Are you ready to get _SO RANDOM!" Everyone screamed our names, then Tawni and I bounced on stage.

"Check it out tomater!" I squeaked perkily, and said check it out 70 more times before the sketch was finally over.

We came out from below the curtain and waved, my stomach was shaking, I was so nervous. Wait, no I wasn't. It was nausea. Yep. Sure...

"Alright everyone!" Marshall yelled in the mic. Okay, I was definitely nervous.

"You're probably wondering why we made a short version of Check It Out this weekend, and I'll tell you why. We have a very special treat for you tonight!"

I smiled at the crowd, my stomach was flipping so rapidly I felt like I was going to throw up. But not really, thank God, too. I looked around in the crowd, waving and laughing to hide my true feelings. That's when I laid my eyes on a blonde boy who looked a lot like Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh. My. God.

I put my hands down and looked at my feet. Why was he here? How did he find out? Oh geez, he cannot be here. Should I call security? No, no. Oh crap, just got to do it when he's here.

"We're going to have our own Sonny Monroe tell you what's going to happen, and I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you so much!"

Marshall gave the mic to me, and my cast mates ran behind the curtains. I looked surprised that they all suddenly left, and the audience laughed. I looked at them all, they were all here for me. Me. Oh gosh. Time to speak, Sonny.

"Alright, guys. I _guess_ we have something good for you. So, I have a confession to make." I glanced around, and met Chad's eye. He nodded at me in encouragement. "When I came to Hollyood, I brought something very special with me." I sighed. "My guitar." I heard a lot of "no way"s "wow"s. "Yeah. I hadn't had a lot of time with it, so I snuck it out and played for a solid hour. And, just my luck, Nico and Grady had a camera in the room." I giggled at the craziness of it all. "When they watched the tape, they saw me singing and playing guitar, and gosh it was so embarrassing." I shook my head and the audience laughed again. They looked shocked, too.

"So, I agreed with my cast mates that I would show you one of my songs"- everyone screamed-"tonight. I'll be right back. Say hi to the person next to you, make a new friend. I just need a minute to get my stuff. Don't go anywhere." They laughed again and I rushed off stage to get ready.

I changed into my black skinny jeans, green t-shirt, black vest and black boots. Tawni did a last minute makeup check, and when she gave me the okay and a good luck, I grabbed the electric guitar the studio donated to me and ran back on stage.

Everyone applauded and yelled when I got back, and I heard a couple wolf-whistles. I blushed deeply and stood in front of the mic.

"Okay," I started, and the noise died down. "As I'm sure you all know, I came from Wisconsin. Moving to Hollywood was crazy, and instead of whipping out a monologue, I wrote a song. **( A/N I do not own this line at all. Props to Demi Lovato at the interview for her newest album!)** This one is called 'La La Land. Here goes nothing."

I started playing, and everyone nodded their heads to the beat. Okay, so far so great. I leaned into the microphone and sang

_I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me_

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine

When I opened my eyes to look at he crowd, my eyes drifte to Chad. He smirked and started to clap to the beat. Everyone looked around, wondering who started it, then they all started clapping. I grinned at Chad, and continued.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine

The clapping stopped and then everyone started dancing. Oh, gosh. Did they really like it?_  
_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine_

Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine

Machine  
Machine  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la

I pulled away from the mic, unsure. Everyone was quiet then, and it was piercing my ears.

Then, they all burst into applause and screamed, giving me a standing ovation. I looked around, and decided to voice my thoughts.

"Did you like it?" The screaming got louder and I smiled huge. Yay!

I saw Chad sneak out, and I sighed. I'd have to see if he liked it later._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Tawni's POV

I grabbed Nico's hand so tightly he was trying to squirm out of it. I refused to let him go. Wasn't he nervous too? Sonny better not mess this up!

When she started to sing, I got those butterflies I got before when I saw her on the tape. She was so good; it gave me chills. Nico seemed to get the message, and became scared, too. The death grip he had on my hands would surely cut off circulation. But, it felt warm, somehow. Nice. Hopefully this song was long, I didn't want him to let go. Woah. Okay,did I just think that about _Nico?_ Ugh, no way. That never happenned.

**Oh please, Tawni. You're totally into him. Since like- when you first came to So Random!**

Shut up! Nico is gross......eew.

**Tawni and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-**

Stop it! You're being so immature and not pretty!

**...we're the same person, moron.**

Grrr...

**Na na na na na!!**

"Grady, how can you not be freaking out?" Nico broke me out of my trance. Nico...I sighed internally. Eew, no I din't.

**DENIAL! Geez, Sonny and Chad much?**

I ignored myself and listened to Grady's response. He was watching Sonny on stage and smiling, his hands intertwined in his lap as he leaned forward.

"Why should I be? You seriously think Sonny doesn't have what it takes? She's awesome, we're fine."

"What if she gets nervous? What if she forgets the words?" Nico looked like he was hyperventilating. He began to squeeze my hand tighter.

I was unaware of the sharp pains that were stabbing in my hand, and just thought of how good it was to have his hand in mine.

Grady shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"Dude, Sonny wrote those songs. She's not going to forget them."

Nico seemed to be calmed by Grady's words, and started to let go. No!

I grabbed his right hand with both of mine and immediately blushed furiously. He must have thought I was still nervous, though, so he gave ny hands a little squeeze and rubbed my hair.

Grady must've looked surprised- that makes two of us- that this was happening. Did Nico seriously have the nerve to _touch_ my _hair?_

Well, he's lucky he's cute. Or I would have had to rip his hand off.

As I focused on Nico's hand going through my hair, I immediately felt better. What is with these immediate reactions?

I looked at Sony once more. She was doing great! Everyone was clapping and standing up.

"She's got the crowd." I said to Nico.

"Sonny's great. Of course she does." he replied.

I felt jealous again. Jealous of Sonny for the thousandth time. Was there anything she wouldn't do for someone if they asked nicely?

_I'm staying myself tonight_

Sonny was almost finished, and the audience sensed it. They sat down, but were still happy with her performance. YES!

"So," Sonny murmured into the microphone. "Did you like it?"

Everyone was silent. Then cheers sliced through the air. The suddenness of the noise was shocking and really hurt my ears. But, they loved her!

Sony was smiling so huge her teeth could fall out.

I couldn't help myself. I ditched Nico and ran onstage to Sonny. I wrapped my arms around her fiercely, so glad I knew her. She was shocked, not expecting me. She laughed all the same and hugged me back, shifting her guitar behind her.

Nico and Grady followed suit.

I reached for the mic.

"Isn't she fantstic?!"

The curtain closed to even louder screams than before.

* * *

So, a little Tawnico, but did I fail? That little green button likes to be pressed! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny POV

I was relieved. Relieved. Reliieeved. I did it. I saved my friends. I saved my show. I saved me. Yay! And, to top it all off, I did it when Chad was there. I hoped he liked it. Oh no. He's going to hate it. He and Mackenzie Falls are going to despise me _and_ my show even more. If that's possible.

Arms enclosed my waist roughly. Woah, it was Tawni. She was _hugging_ me? Okay, weird. But I felt happy she was doing it and not pulling back immediately looking disgusted or something. I hugged her back.

Nico and Grady came on stage soon after, and we all had a group hug. Tawni released me just to go towards the mic.

"Isn't she fantastic?!" she yelled.

Everyone was louder than before, screaming. For me. _Me._ I started to cry. This is amazing!

The curtain closed.

"Sonny you were great!" Nico yelled, relieved.

"Are you kidding?!" Tawni looked appalled at Nico's compliment. Didn't she like it? "She was the bomb!"

The tears were nonstop now. They loved it, too! This is officially the best day of my life.

"Thank you guys so much!" I said, hugging them again.

"Let's go celebrate." Grady called over the noise.

"Let's."

We all hooked our arms together and headed out of the studio.

* * *

"Mmm, peanut butter ice cream is delicious!" I sighed.

"Chocolate beats peanut butter any day." Tawni argued.

"But together, they're the best." We agreed.

Nico and Grady laughed.

"C'mon guys, we have to... you know..." Nico trailed off.

"What's up Nico?" Tawni asked.

Nico looked sort of uncomfortable. Grady seemed to know what he was getting at though.

"Well, we have to see what the scary man has to say about your performance. He said he would be in the audience during the show..."

I froze. Mr. Condor was there? Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh. Well, I have to get over with it sooner or later.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

My cast mates went our separate ways to get ready for Mr. Condor's critique. My hands were sweaty and I had trouble breathing, but I think he would have liked it. Everyone else did, right?

I was walking towards the cafeteria. When I reached the doors, I took a deep breath. I swung the doors open, then froze.

I turned around and walked out as quickly as I could without running. Then, it was too late.

"Oh, Sonny!" His voice boomed through the doors and of course he knew I heard it.

I turned around and smiled meekly. Everyone was silent, watching. Probably wondering if I was going to get fired. I was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, sir." My voice was shaking. So were my hands.

"Take a seat."

I did as Mr. Condor said, and everyone gasped. No one got invited to sit at Mr. Condor's table unless they were getting yelled at.

"So, your performance..." I looked down, tracing the patterns on the table with my pinky. "...was outstanding."

....WHAT?!!

My head shot up and I stared at him.

"Seriously?" I was in disbelief.

"Who wouldn't think so?" He was being kind. _Mr. Condor was being kind._ Oh. My. God.

"Thank you so much!!" I said, relieved. This was awesome!!

"That's not all. I got a call from a very close friend of mine-" where was he going with this?-" and he thought you were extraordinary. He would like to know if you would consider showing him some of your songs. He thinks you could have a future with this voice of yours."

This wasn't happening. A future...in singing? Was that what I wanted? As I thought about it, it could be fun. Actually, it would be awesome. I would love that!

I tried to stay business-like for Mr. Condor.

"That would be so great to do that, sir, but what about _So Random!_"

He smiled warmly.

"Ms. Monroe, you are a very responsible young girl who I am very fond of. I would hate it if you left _So Random!_, so you'd just have a busy schedule. With the money we get from the viewers that you bring us, Condor Studios will expand and have a musical area for musicians such as you. We could make more shows, more money, more fans. And, you would not have to drive anywhere or do anything differently, just walk down to that part of the studio and play. We were thinking of buying instruments for the stars to play if they wanted. Just a free room where you could do whatever, but please. Think about it."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard M. Condor give. A musical area, for people like me? That's terrific. It would be awesome when we were on break, I could just go play the piano, or the guitar. Write more, play more, make more. I was definitely going to have an open mind about this. Totally.

"Yes, sir. I will definitely think about this. Of course." I said, smiling.

"Thank you Sonny. I hope you were thinking of singing again on the next show?" He questioned.

"I think that's the plan."

"Great."

He put his hand out and I grasped it, shaking it and walking away- right after I got many evil glares from the Mack Falls table. Where was Chad, though?

* * *

**So, where's Chad? And could I have some ideas? I don't know what to do next chapter. I have a plan for the story but I don't know if I shold make it channy, or a record deal? HELP?!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I just put up a chapter and got about 5 reviews! Thanks thanks thanks. Okay, so here's my warning…..CHANNY CHAPTER!! Don't say you haven't been WARNED WHEN YOU GET BLOWN AWAY!!! Okay, that's it.

Disclaimer: Sterling Knight belongs to me. I hope you get what I'm trying to say. I don't own him, because this is a disclaimer. So, I claim Sterling Knight, but since dis- means the opposite, I don't own him even though I said I did. Is anyone following?

* * *

**Chad's POV**

**Where was Sonny? I wanted to tell her she was brilliant tonight, but she was nowhere to be found. I checked the prop house and her dressing room. I found only Tawni in their dressing room, and Nico and Grady in the prop house. Of course, it wasn't them I was yearning to see.**

**I decided to check her dressing room again. Maybe she was walking in that direction when I was looking somewhere else? Possibly. I made my way toward the room that hopefully had Sonny in it.**

**When I reached the doors, I thought about what I was going to say to her. My cheeks flushed whenever I thought about what I wanted to say, but I wouldn't go too far. Like admit my feelings and we'd live happily ever after. That was not going to happen. I definitely don't believe in fairy tales. (A/N remember this line ****J wink wink) I played with the ends of the flower petals I had for her. There were a total of three of them. There was one red, orange, and yellow. I picked them out for special purposes, but I was too afraid to tell her what they meant. I blushed furiously again.**

**Okay, I'd just tell her she'd done great, talk about her guitar and mine, and get the **_**hell**_** out of there. Maybe Sonny would ask about the flowers, but I'd just have to tell her that she would have to figure it out for herself.**

**Alright Chad. Here we go.**

**My knuckles made contact with her door three times, and I quickly pulled them away. I backed up a step to be polite, because if I was going to swoon her, we shouldn't be arguing.**

"**Come on in," Sonny called. Her voice sent flutters in my heart as I placed my hand on the door knob. Boy, am I sappy.**

**I turned the handle hesitantly and immediately saw Sonny sprawled out on the couch. There was paper everywhere. When I looked at one closely, there was just words. On another, there were just letters. Oh, it was a song.**

"**Oh, Chad!" Sonny was breathless as she tried to kick all the papers out of sight. She succeeded about thirty seconds later. She smoothed down her blue dress that fit her perfectly and looked up, fixing her hair and brushing it away from her eyes. "Hi."**

"**Helloo." I held it out. I had my hands behind my back, so she hadn't noticed the meaningful flowers.**

"**What's up?" Sonny twirled her hair around her finger, something she did when she was nervous. You didn't need to be very observant to figure that out.**

**I eyed her suspiciously as she fidgeted , and she realized I knew she was nervous. She flashed her hand down to the hem of her dress, lifting it up to her thigh so she could fidget more comfortably. **

"**I just wanted to congratulate you-" I whipped out the flowers- "on your fantastic performance yesterday.'**

**Sonny's grin was ear to ear, and she took the flowers willingly enough. She looked suspiciously at the colors, though. Please don't ask…**

"**What do the colors mean?" Sonny lifted them to her nose and sniffed them, obviously liking the smell. She began to play with the petals like I had a minute ago.**

"**Um…" I looked down. "You'll just have to find out yourself. Later."**

**Sonny smiled at me and sat down on the cheetah couch, patting the space beside her. I guess she didn't mind being a little close to me, then. Huh.**

**I sat down next to her, watching as she smelled the flowers and smiled.**

"**So, you play guitar?" I asked, trying to start conversation.**

**Sonny laughed. She turned so that she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her body facing me. I followed suit.**

"**Yes. Do you?" She giggled. Of course, she thought I didn't. That's what the joke was to her. I was determined to tell her though. I stared at the flowers as I answered.**

"…**yes." **

**I looked up just in time to see her eyes flash up to meet mine. Sonny's eyes were full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend. Jealousy, maybe?**

"**What?" She was in disbelief.**

"**Yes. I play guitar. Do you need proof?" I asked sarcastically.**

"**I would very much like proof."**

**Sonny ran to her closet, and went inside. It was a walk-in closet, so it took her a few seconds to reappear. She came out with a black case.**

**She tuned it quickly, like a natural. Then she strummed a G to double check. The guitar was quickly handed over to me. **

**Sonny watched as I sat awkwardly.**

"**What do you want me to play?" I asked.**

"**Do you write?" I could see she wasn't trying to seem full of herself. **

"**A little."**

"**Let's hear it."**

**We locked eyes for two seconds before I looked down.**

"**I don't feel comfortable showing it to you."**

**I suddenly felt a finger lift up my chin. When I looked up, Sonny's face was so close to mine. I held my breath. What was she doing?**

"**You don't have to feel that way. It's just me." She whispered, and I could feel her cool breath on my face. It was so sweet. If only you knew, Sonny…**

**I looked up at the neck of the guitar and set my fingers in place. I took a deep breath, and brushed my thumb across the chords. Here we go… **

"**Well, I sort of put a name in it…" I trailed off. **

"**Oh, well. I probably won't know the girl right? It's fine." I could see she was upset I put a girl's name in it. Too bad she didn't know it was hers.**

**I started again.**

**I got really nervous when I had to sing. **

_**Hey there **_**my **_**SonshineWhat's it like in New York City?I'm a thousand miles awayBut girl, tonight you look so prettyYes you doTimes Square can't shine as bright as youI swear it's trueHey there my SonshineDon't you worry about the distanceI'm right there if you get lonelyGive this song another listenClose your eyesListen to my voice, it's my disguiseI'm by your sideOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meWhat you do to meHey there my SonshineI know times are getting hardBut just believe me, girlSomeday I'll pay the bills with this guitarWe'll have it goodWe'll have the life we knew we wouldMy word is goodHey there my SonshineI've got so much left to sayIf every simple song I wrote to youWould take your breath awayI'd write it allEven more in love with me you'd fallWe'd have it allOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meA thousand miles seems pretty farBut they've got planes and trains and carsI'd walk to you if I had no other wayOur friends would all make fun of usand we'll just laugh along because we knowThat none of them have felt this waySonny I can promise youThat by the time we get throughThe world will never ever be the sameAnd you're to blameHey there my SonshineYou be good and don't you miss meTwo more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I doYou'll know it's all because of youWe can do whatever we want toHey there Delilah here's to youThis one's for youOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meWhat you do to me.**_

**Sonny was speechless. I didn't dare look up at her though. Who knew what she was feeling? Appalled, disgusted? I couldn't believe I just sang that to her. She hated it. I'm ruined.**

**I heard a sniffle. What the hell?**

**I looked up and saw Sonny with tears springing nonstop into her eyes. She looked away, embarrassed.**

"**Was it really that bad?"**

**She laughed despite herself and looked my way.**

"**Thank you. So much." She leaned toward me. Was she…**

**Nope. Her head was twisting to the side and her arms were wrapping me into a hug. It felt so warm, though. I loved it. I hugged her back, shirting the guitar to the side. We stayed in that position who knows how long, and I never wanted her to let go.**

**But, all too soon, Sonny pulled back. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed; she was blushing uncontrollably.**

"**I want to show you something I wrote, too. The cause of all this mess." We both looked around at all the papers crumbled on the floor.**

"**When you wished me luck for the show and left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. How you were so close. And not being a jerk." She laughed, "Then I realized that one of my thoughts would make the perfect line for a song." Sonny picked up her guitar and looked at me. **

"**Wanna hear it?"**

"**Of course." I was anxious for it. It was for me! Sweet.**

**She looked nervous, too. So I lifted her chin with my index finger.**

"**It's just me."**

**She shook her head.**

"**If only you knew," she whispered.**

**Those four words were spoken so passionately, so meaningfully, I was stunned. It could mean so many different things, but I knew I wanted it to mean just one.**

**Sonny began to strum a soothing melody.**

_**My state of mind has finallygot the best of meI need you next to meI'll try to find a way that Ican get to youJust wanna get to youThe world I see is perfect now,you're all aroundWith you I can breatheUntil you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you hereby my sideUntil you're mine, not gonna beEven close to completeI won't rest until you're mineMine...Alone inside, I can only hear your voiceRinging through the noiseCan't find my mind, keeps on coming back to youAlways back to youWanted something out of reachIt's killing me, you're all i see, yeahUntil you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you here bymy sideUntil you're mine, not gonna beEven close to completeI won't rest until you're mineMine...Just stop wonderingIf we were meant to beForget about fate and just hold meI'm ready to beginThe waiting has to endRight now, todayI've gotta find a wayMine...Until you'reMine...Until you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you here bymy sideUntil you're mine, not gonna beEven close to completeI won't rest until you're mineMine...My state of mind, has finally got thebest of me,I need you next to me...**_**Sonny sang it so beautifully. It made me feel special. Was I special to her? **

**But those thoughts wouldn't stop me from what I was about to do.**

**I picked up her guitar and laid it on the ground.**

**I leaned toward her and cupped her chin in my hand. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and they widened as they took in what was about to happen.**

**I closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against Sonny Monroe's.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I just put up a chapter and got about 5 reviews! Thanks thanks thanks. Okay, so here's my warning…..CHANNY CHAPTER!! Don't say you haven't been WARNED WHEN YOU GET BLOWN AWAY!!! Okay, that's it.

Disclaimer: Sterling Knight belongs to me. I hope you get what I'm trying to say. I don't own him, because this is a disclaimer. So, I claim Sterling Knight, but since dis- means the opposite, I don't own him even though I said I did. Is anyone following?

* * *

**Chad's POV**

**Where was Sonny? I wanted to tell her she was brilliant tonight, but she was nowhere to be found. I checked the prop house and her dressing room. I found only Tawni in their dressing room, and Nico and Grady in the prop house. Of course, it wasn't them I was yearning to see.**

**I decided to check her dressing room again. Maybe she was walking in that direction when I was looking somewhere else? Possibly. I made my way toward the room that hopefully had Sonny in it.**

**When I reached the doors, I thought about what I was going to say to her. My cheeks flushed whenever I thought about what I wanted to say, but I wouldn't go too far. Like admit my feelings and we'd live happily ever after. That was not going to happen. I definitely don't believe in fairy tales. (A/N remember this line ****J wink wink) I played with the ends of the flower petals I had for her. There were a total of three of them. There was one red, orange, and yellow. I picked them out for special purposes, but I was too afraid to tell her what they meant. I blushed furiously again.**

**Okay, I'd just tell her she'd done great, talk about her guitar and mine, and get the **_**hell**_** out of there. Maybe Sonny would ask about the flowers, but I'd just have to tell her that she would have to figure it out for herself.**

**Alright Chad. Here we go.**

**My knuckles made contact with her door three times, and I quickly pulled them away. I backed up a step to be polite, because if I was going to swoon her, we shouldn't be arguing.**

"**Come on in," Sonny called. Her voice sent flutters in my heart as I placed my hand on the door knob. Boy, am I sappy.**

**I turned the handle hesitantly and immediately saw Sonny sprawled out on the couch. There was paper everywhere. When I looked at one closely, there was just words. On another, there were just letters. Oh, it was a song.**

"**Oh, Chad!" Sonny was breathless as she tried to kick all the papers out of sight. She succeeded about thirty seconds later. She smoothed down her blue dress that fit her perfectly and looked up, fixing her hair and brushing it away from her eyes. "Hi."**

"**Helloo." I held it out. I had my hands behind my back, so she hadn't noticed the meaningful flowers.**

"**What's up?" Sonny twirled her hair around her finger, something she did when she was nervous. You didn't need to be very observant to figure that out.**

**I eyed her suspiciously as she fidgeted , and she realized I knew she was nervous. She flashed her hand down to the hem of her dress, lifting it up to her thigh so she could fidget more comfortably. **

"**I just wanted to congratulate you-" I whipped out the flowers- "on your fantastic performance yesterday.'**

**Sonny's grin was ear to ear, and she took the flowers willingly enough. She looked suspiciously at the colors, though. Please don't ask…**

"**What do the colors mean?" Sonny lifted them to her nose and sniffed them, obviously liking the smell. She began to play with the petals like I had a minute ago.**

"**Um…" I looked down. "You'll just have to find out yourself. Later."**

**Sonny smiled at me and sat down on the cheetah couch, patting the space beside her. I guess she didn't mind being a little close to me, then. Huh.**

**I sat down next to her, watching as she smelled the flowers and smiled.**

"**So, you play guitar?" I asked, trying to start conversation.**

**Sonny laughed. She turned so that she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, her body facing me. I followed suit.**

"**Yes. Do you?" She giggled. Of course, she thought I didn't. That's what the joke was to her. I was determined to tell her though. I stared at the flowers as I answered.**

"…**yes." **

**I looked up just in time to see her eyes flash up to meet mine. Sonny's eyes were full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend. Jealousy, maybe?**

"**What?" She was in disbelief.**

"**Yes. I play guitar. Do you need proof?" I asked sarcastically.**

"**I would very much like proof."**

**Sonny ran to her closet, and went inside. It was a walk-in closet, so it took her a few seconds to reappear. She came out with a black case.**

**She tuned it quickly, like a natural. Then she strummed a G to double check. The guitar was quickly handed over to me. **

**Sonny watched as I sat awkwardly.**

"**What do you want me to play?" I asked.**

"**Do you write?" I could see she wasn't trying to seem full of herself. **

"**A little."**

"**Let's hear it."**

**We locked eyes for two seconds before I looked down.**

"**I don't feel comfortable showing it to you."**

**I suddenly felt a finger lift up my chin. When I looked up, Sonny's face was so close to mine. I held my breath. What was she doing?**

"**You don't have to feel that way. It's just me." She whispered, and I could feel her cool breath on my face. It was so sweet. If only you knew, Sonny…**

**I looked up at the neck of the guitar and set my fingers in place. I took a deep breath, and brushed my thumb across the chords. Here we go… **

"**Well, I sort of put a name in it…" I trailed off. **

"**Oh, well. I probably won't know the girl right? It's fine." I could see she was upset I put a girl's name in it. Too bad she didn't know it was hers.**

**I started again.**

**I got really nervous when I had to sing. **

_**Hey there **_**my **_**SonshineWhat's it like in New York City?I'm a thousand miles awayBut girl, tonight you look so prettyYes you doTimes Square can't shine as bright as youI swear it's trueHey there my SonshineDon't you worry about the distanceI'm right there if you get lonelyGive this song another listenClose your eyesListen to my voice, it's my disguiseI'm by your sideOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meWhat you do to meHey there my SonshineI know times are getting hardBut just believe me, girlSomeday I'll pay the bills with this guitarWe'll have it goodWe'll have the life we knew we wouldMy word is goodHey there my SonshineI've got so much left to sayIf every simple song I wrote to youWould take your breath awayI'd write it allEven more in love with me you'd fallWe'd have it allOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meA thousand miles seems pretty farBut they've got planes and trains and carsI'd walk to you if I had no other wayOur friends would all make fun of usand we'll just laugh along because we knowThat none of them have felt this waySonny I can promise youThat by the time we get throughThe world will never ever be the sameAnd you're to blameHey there my SonshineYou be good and don't you miss meTwo more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I doYou'll know it's all because of youWe can do whatever we want toHey there Delilah here's to youThis one's for youOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meOh it's what you do to meWhat you do to me.**_

**Sonny was speechless. I didn't dare look up at her though. Who knew what she was feeling? Appalled, disgusted? I couldn't believe I just sang that to her. She hated it. I'm ruined.**

**I heard a sniffle. What the hell?**

**I looked up and saw Sonny with tears springing nonstop into her eyes. She looked away, embarrassed.**

"**Was it really that bad?"**

**She laughed despite herself and looked my way.**

"**Thank you. So much." She leaned toward me. Was she…**

**Nope. Her head was twisting to the side and her arms were wrapping me into a hug. It felt so warm, though. I loved it. I hugged her back, shirting the guitar to the side. We stayed in that position who knows how long, and I never wanted her to let go.**

**But, all too soon, Sonny pulled back. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed; she was blushing uncontrollably.**

"**I want to show you something I wrote, too. The cause of all this mess." We both looked around at all the papers crumbled on the floor.**

"**When you wished me luck for the show and left, I couldn't stop thinking about you. How you were so close. And not being a jerk." She laughed, "Then I realized that one of my thoughts would make the perfect line for a song." Sonny picked up her guitar and looked at me. **

"**Wanna hear it?"**

"**Of course." I was anxious for it. It was for me! Sweet.**

**She looked nervous, too. So I lifted her chin with my index finger.**

"**It's just me."**

**She shook her head.**

"**If only you knew," she whispered.**

**Those four words were spoken so passionately, so meaningfully, I was stunned. It could mean so many different things, but I knew I wanted it to mean just one.**

**Sonny began to strum a soothing melody.**

_**My state of mind has finallygot the best of meI need you next to meI'll try to find a way that Ican get to youJust wanna get to youThe world I see is perfect now,you're all aroundWith you I can breatheUntil you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you hereby my sideUntil you're mine, not gonna beEven close to completeI won't rest until you're mineMine...Alone inside, I can only hear your voiceRinging through the noiseCan't find my mind, keeps on coming back to youAlways back to youWanted something out of reachIt's killing me, you're all i see, yeahUntil you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you here bymy sideUntil you're mine, not gonna beEven close to completeI won't rest until you're mineMine...Just stop wonderingIf we were meant to beForget about fate and just hold meI'm ready to beginThe waiting has to endRight now, todayI've gotta find a wayMine...Until you'reMine...Until you're mine, I have to findA way to fill this hole insideI can't survive without you here bymy sideUntil you're mine, not gonna beEven close to completeI won't rest until you're mineMine...My state of mind, has finally got thebest of me,I need you next to me...**_**Sonny sang it so beautifully. It made me feel special. Was I special to her? **

**But those thoughts wouldn't stop me from what I was about to do.**

**I picked up her guitar and laid it on the ground.**

**I leaned toward her and cupped her chin in my hand. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and they widened as they took in what was about to happen.**

**I closed my eyes, and pressed my lips against Sonny Monroe's.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, my stuff keeps getting erased. My sister is a BEEPING BLEEP BLEEP!!! She better burn. **

**CobraCamTV- thx so much for liking it. I sort of used your idea in the last chapter, so thx**

**Eyepatch Productions- Paramore is the best. Who doesn't like them? Paramore be with you**

**horsechick995- I already have the story planned out, so I'm not going to use your idea. Sorry, but thanks for reading **

**ljsmithfan188- Your idea was my idea first!! Are hacking into my computer?! That's exactly what I was going to do. Thx for reenforcing the idea**

**.jesus- Of course it's Channy!! Thx for reading and liking it.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it makes me so happy whe I read ones like 'update soon or I'll kill you' and 'this is my favorite story.' It makes me feel like a good writer and I love that. Thank you thank you!!**

**Also, would you check out Wickedly In Love? I need some ideas! Thx**

**Disclaimer: I keep wishing on that star, but SWAC still doesn't belong to me. sigh**

**Enjoooy**

* * *

Chad POV

It was exactly as I wished our first kiss would be. Everything. It was sweet, short, and I loved it.

She looked down, blushing.

"Chad?" She built up the courage to look at me.

"Yes?"

She tried to hide a smile.

"I really liked that." She giggled.

"Me, too. You have no idea."

I was about to say something I'd never thought I'd say to Sonny Monroe. I bent down on one knee and took her hand in mine.

"Where does this leave us?" Sonny asked as I lowered.

"Well," I said. "Sonny Monroe. Will you be my girlfriend?" I knew I shouldn't be worried, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit.

Her hand flew to her chest as she dramatically said, "Yes!"

I laughed, and hugged her. This was the best day of my life.

Sonny pulled back, biting her lip and looking into my eyes. I bent down once again and kissed her. This one was slower, more passionate.

"I really liked that, too." She whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Good." I started.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"G-"

I cut her off by crushing my lips against hers, I just couldn't get enough. We broke off, gasping.

"That's not fair, I didn't win that time!" She panted. I laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, did you hear about what Mr. Condor's idea?" Sonny asked me.

"No, what's up?"

"Well, he wants to take the money I make from the show and make a musical part of the studio. For people like you and me. We could make new shows, and it would be fantastic. I told him I'd think with a very open mind about it. What do you think?"

"I think that's great, but..." How was I going to put this?

"What?" She pushed me to continue.

"It's only you and me. Who are musical." I reminded her.

"There would be more people. It wouldn't have to be just the actors that are here now."

That's not good. What if some guy came in, who was the best musician ever, stole my Sonshine? I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh. Duh. Sounds good." I wasn't about to voice my thoughts.

"Are you kidding? It's great!"

I smiled at her happiness. I loved it when she was happy. I remembered that I was going to ask her about some of her other songs. I'd have to ask her now so I don't forget.

"So, do you want to show me some of your other songs?" I asked.

"Sure." She went into her case and pulled out a notebook labeled "Sonny's Songs".

I grinned as she grabbed her guitar off the floor and opened to the first page.

We shared the guitar for hours, playing songs we knew. I played and Sonny sang some, too. It was a relief to find someone who knew about music. I loved this.

I love her.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so my sister- whom I am very ashamed to be called mine- is a whole bunch of bleeps bleeping bleep bleep. She keeps deleting my documents. All of this writing is for my school, and every time she deletes one, I get an F for that assignment. It can't get up on the sight before she deletes it. She's making me fail Language Arts! I'm going to write a chapter and not save it on Microsoft Word, just put it up straight away, but I can't write that fast. She gets me so frustrated, I hate her with a passion. I'm really sorry, but I might not have a whole bunch of new chapters up everyday like I used to. You can send me hate mail all you want, but blame my sister. Sorry sorry sorry a billion times. But I Love You, Right? will be on hold for a while. You have no idea how sorry I am!


	15. Comedy to Drama

**So, it's the day after Christmas now, and I can't fall asleep. Woohoo. I'm really crabby right now, so don't push my buttons.**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own SWAC. How many times do I have to tell you?**

**Here's my next chapter ole chap! Yeehaw! Yep, really tired.**

"Chad!" Tears were streaking down my face as I ran half blindly through Mackenzie Falls set, calling his name. "Chad? Chad!"

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waste and pull me into a room. I was shocked. I looked up and saw a pair of deep pools of blue staring down at me with concern in them.

"Chad," I murmured. The tears were nonstop.

He set me on the couch and sat down next to me, rubbing my back and stroking my hair as I leaned into him. I felt bad for ruining his shirt, it looked nice, but I just couldn't get my self to move.

"Shh, shh. Sonny it's alright. I'm here." Chad breathed to me. I felt a little more comforted by his words. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I couldn't speak. The sobs were so hard to suppress I couldn't breathe. When I'd focus back on the fact that I needed to suck in air, it would come in a wild gasp, and I was sure I sounded like lunatic. At least I have him with me.

"Sonny, calm down. It's okay, I got you." It sounded like he was comforting a two-year-old. I didn't care, when his arms were around me, everything was alright. I told myself that repeatedly. Okay, breathe. The sobs and tears slowly subsided and I breathed normally. I took in slow, deep breaths so I wouldn't go back to hyperventilating. I nodded and look up at him with swollen red eyes.

"I broke the So Random! code. I was socializing with the enemy, and I was confronted by my cast. They told me I betrayed them, and ashamed them, and I just left. I couldn't stay with them. They were- being- so selfish- Chad." The hiccups and tears were coming back.

I saw a flash of anger in Chad's eyes before they softened to look down at me.

Chad put his hand on the back of my neck and leaned my head into his chest in a comforting gesture. I leaned into him a little more, and breathed in his scent. I focused on matching my breathing to his so I could concentrate on not breaking down.

"So they yelled at you, and you left." Chad summarized.

"Pretty much." I sighed, sniffling. He continued to stroke my hair.

"Well, I'm not having you stay with those selfish cast mates of yours."

"Chad," I muttered, shaking my head, "I need money."

"And you'll get it."

"How?" There was no way.

Chad looked down at me and brushed my hair out of my face. It left a trail of heat where it slid over my cheek.

"We'll get you to guest star on Mackenzie Falls for the season or until you guys work this out." He said.

"Serious acting?" I asked in disbelief.

"The acing I'm sure you're perfectly capable of."

I smiled at him, and brought my hand up to his cheek and rested it there. "Why would you do that for me?"

He stared into my eyes for a minute before responding, "Honest to God truth?"

I was confused why he would go so deep over a spot on Mack Falls. I nodded, the feeling in my eyes.

His blue eyes sparkled. "Because I love you."

It was the first time he said he loved me. First time anyone other than my family told me that they loved me. He made me feel so special, and so beautiful. I loved this. love him. I ws becoming hypnotized by his eyes. They were so blue, deep, loving. My breath sped up, and I stared at him in shock. He stared back, and we didn't move till what felt like forever. The only reason why I had to break the moment was to lift myself a little higher to press my lips to his.

It was our first, real, kiss. It was slow and passionate. It gave me tingles. My hands were limp on his chest and he held me close. His hands moved to the small of my back and pushed me down on the couch so my head was on the armrest opposite him. I giggled and watched as he came back to me. We kissed for a few minutes, and then he deepened it.

His tongue slid across my bottom lip, and I shivered in pleasure. I thought this was going a little too far, but I couldn't pull away. One because I was hypnotized by him. His smell, body, kisses...and the fact that he was pinning me to the couch. That could mean I couldn't move.

"Chad," I giggled. "Stop. I need to go."

It was a total lie. I needed to keep myself together even though I loved the fact our bodies fit perfectly together.

"Please," he mumbled against my lips. Literally against me. "Where would you need to go?"

Ah, caught. "...I have no idea. But, I was going to think of something before..." My voice trailed off. I couldn't speak because I couldn't breathe. He was trailing kisses from my lower jaw down my neck. "...before you asked..."

I can't stand this. He was torture. My own personal torture, whom I loved and despised. There was lust growing within me. I could feel it. No, what if Chad and I got too close too fast? What could I do to make this kiss a little _less _passionate?

He continued to move down my neck and make almost my whole body go numb. I reached my arm toward him and grabbed his chin. I made him look me in the eye.

"Not too low, mister." I whispered.

He smirked. "Fine."

"Fine."

He pulled me in for more.

"Mmm..." He sighed against my lips. "Good."

Okay, that was pretty clever. I started giggling. I pulled away from him so I could catch my breath. It was good for both of us, because Chad was panting.

"You have no idea..." Chad breathed. "How long I've wanted to do that."

I playfully smacked his arm. I muttered, "Boys."

"What?" He asked, dramatically cringing where I hit him.

I rolled my eyes. "I have to go."

"Seriously, where are you going?"

"Honest to God truth?" I turned back to him. He stood up and walked to me. My hand came up an I started making my fingers walk up his side. I looked him in the eye and smiled. "I get too excited. I can't take it when you touch me."

I walked out of his dressing room, blushing madly. I usually don't do that kind of thing, but maybe it's because I never had the chance. I made my way to the exit and looked over my shoulder for one last lance at Chad's room. I caught him outside leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, watching me walk away with a satisfied smirk on his face. I smirked, too, and walked out of Mackenzie Falls territory.

I walked into the house and sighed dreamily. I missed him already.

"What are you sighing about sweetie?" My mother's voice was coming from the armchair in the far corner of the living room.

"Oh was I sighing? Sorry." I gave myself a look at these words. I was pretty sure I'd said that before.

My mother smiled suspiciously and went back to the book she was reading. I started humming and hanging my coat up.

"Now you're humming? What happened at work?" Mom was curious


	16. Tawni's a True Friend

**So I realized that my chapter got cut off. I wasn't finished yet with the last one. I want to finish it for you guys so in BOLD is the last part of the last chapter and write another. Hope that made sense! I'll write another author's note thingy so it will be divided and you know which chapter is which…yeah whatever. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…Shucks!!**

**Here's the last part`**

"_**What happened at work?" Mom asked.**_

"**Oh nothing…I got a part on Mackenzie Falls." **

**She looked at me suspiciously and then smirked. "So, you kissed Chad Dylan Cooper?"**

**I gaped. Was I that obvious? Mom answered my unspoken words. **

"**You're so easy to read, honey. So, are you guys…a couple?" She asked.**

"**I guess. Labels aren't important." I thought back to my cast mates view on Chad's and my label. Ugh.**

"**Look Mom, I'm really tired. Call it a night? I love you," I gave her a hug and headed upstairs.**

**I entered my yellow room. I looked around and all the photos, posters, and pictures. I had a poster of all the So Random cast, and one of just me and Tawni back to back. It was really cool. **

**My favorite was the one of me and Tawni at her house having a sleepover. It was the best sleepover I'd ever been to. We were seeing who could blow a bigger bubble, so half our face was covered by a big pink circle. The one right next to it was the one when we were laughing our heads off at ourselves. I smiled at how we could get along so well. Sometimes. **

**On my night stand was the one I always got distracted by. It was Chad Dylan Cooper when he signed a picture for me when he felt bad for So Random! We had fought together for our prop house. We had won, and for some reason, he always gave me something that involved him. Like when he stole my yogurt, I never forgot that day.**

**I picked up the photo and brushed away the dust. I stared at his face. How could I love him? It was impossible, but I still did. I then picked up the one of Tawni and I. How could I let her down? **

**I stared at the two pictures, debating. Tawni- my best friend. She hadn't necessarily always been there. But she was a good friend. My best friend now. Then there was Chad- my **_**boy**_**friend. He said he loved me today, and I believed him. I couldn't stop the hope I had for him from creeping like in a spider that I just couldn't kill. I sang along with his melody when he played it for me. I don't want to love him, but I do. **

**I couldn't stop from singing along to his lovesick melody.**

**I needed to stop this song.**

**I picked up my guitar in the corner and began to think.**

_**You say the sweetest things and I  
Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song  
My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)**_

(Someone stop this)  
I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me

Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing..

I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you  
Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)

I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me

Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along  
Someone stop this song, so I won't sing

Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me if I don't sing

It creeps in like a spider  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you, but I do

(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?  
(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?  
Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight  
But you won't get to me, no  
You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing

** Hoped you liked that chapter!! LOL. Here's the next.**

** Disclaimer: still don't own SWAC.**

I said that I was done with So Random! I was sticking to that, I wasn't going to just give up. My plan had to be played correctly, and I wasn't screwing it up.

Chad surprised me by picking me up in his shiny, black convertible this morning. I got in, and he put the top down. My hair was blowing in the wind, and the hot, California sun was shining brilliantly down on me. My face was warmed by it. Behind my brown and tan sunglasses, I was stealing glances at Chad.

"So," I said.

"So," He smirked.

I reached for the radio. Turning it on, I turned it from 96.5 to 92.3. They always had awesome songs on. I grinned when I heard the song that was currently playing. Peace of Mind by Boston. Great song.

"I love this song!" I chirped.

"You do?" Chad was surprised.

"Even though it's five minutes long, yeah. I love the guitar. I learned how to play it a while ago when I was obsessed with Boston, but I forget how it goes now. I used to play it all the time, but then it got annoying. Overplayed."

"You never cease to amaze me, Sonny."

"All I ever wanted was to keep you guessing." I said.

I smiled at my words. Good line for a song. I put it down in my notes. _All I ever wanted was to keep you guessing_. Cool.

I looked at Chad, and saw he was looking at me. He turned his eyes back to the road.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head and smiled.

We made it to Condor Studios in about five minutes. I exited the vehicle and looked at my boyfriend. We advanced each other, and I stopped a foot from him.

"Am I coming with you, then?" I asked, unsure.

"Yep."

"Okay," I shrugged and followed him inside.

I ran into my dressing room and grabbed my guitar. Looking around to make sure it was clear, I ran in and out in seconds. Chad and I continued to make our way to stage 2. It felt weird to me. Why was I going to drama when I belonged with comedy?

When we reached Chad's dressing room, he put his keys and stuff on the dresser next to his bed. I just stood, still gaping. The whole thing was huge. He could live in here!

The walls were a shade of dark blue; a calming, relaxing color. I felt safe in the room, they were the same shade as Chad's eyes. There was the bed, of course, the walk in closet, dressers. There was a mini fridge, a couch and a T.V and DVD player on top of an XBOX 360 Elite. **(A/N Yep guys, I'm a video game girl. Lol.) **At the far back part of the room was another door.

I pointed to it and looked at Chad.

"What's behind that door?" I asked, curious.

"Go look," He commanded.

I walked over and opened it. It smelled of chlorine.

It was chlorine. There was a five feet deep hot tub that had part of the bricks taken out so that it could travel into the eight foot deep pool. It was awesome! There a sauna, and I saw that farther to the right there was a door opened. It was just a regular bathroom.

"Woah," I murmured, closing the door.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He smiled.

"Way cool! How come I've never seen it before?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't need to show you."

I looked back at the door in amazement. I would love to have a freaking pool in my dressing room!

"Well," I advanced Chad, putting my hands on his chest. "Can I get my bathing suit?"

He smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hurry up, can't wait to see you in it."

I playfully smacked his arm, blushing like mad, as I ran out of the room.

I threw open the door and ran out of Mackenzie Falls. I ran all the way over to So Random and opened that door.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Is that Tawni?

The two people I saw were kissing, their arms around each other. The blonde in my view turned around in shock, and then gaped.

"Sonny!" Tawni gasped.

"Don't mind me. I'm just…getting something."

I didn't take my eyes off Tawni and Nico as I stumbled over to my drawers. They stood uncomfortably as I made my way to my drawers. Tawni and Nico!?

I reached in and got out my dark blue bikini that said rock and roll on it over and over again in white letters. I stood, fidgeting.

"Um…" I mumbled. "I'm glad to see you guys have finally gotten to your senses. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Tawni breathed, still in shock.

I quickly sprinted out of the room back to Chad.

"Hey Sonshine, what's up? You look a little shaken." He looked at me, concerned.

"…Sonshine?" I got a little distracted by the cute nickname.

He shrugged. "I thought it was cute."

I smiled and blushed, biting my lip to hide my love toward the name.

"I just saw Tawni and Nico." I said.

"Doing…what?" He signaled with his hands for me to continue.

"Making out. It was really weird!"

Chad looked disgusted. "Ew…gross."

"I know, right?" I shook my head.

I walked into his bathroom and locked the door. I quickly stripped down and put on my bikini. I stared at myself in Chad's full body mirror. Did it show off too much? I was sort of full of myself, I knew I looked great, but I was feeling uncomfortable thinking about Chad checking me out in the other room. I told myself I should give him some time to change before I went out, stalling.

I stayed in for about three more minutes before opening the door slowly and peeking out.

"Is it safe?" I giggled.

"Yeah," he laughed.

I stepped out with my blue cover on and looked for Chad. Where was he?

I stood in the doorway smirking. I saw in my peripheral vision he right behind the doorframe, waiting for me to turn around and scare the bejeebees out of me.

"When are you going to realize I can see you already?" I asked, turning.

He sighed. "Man! I was never good at that."

"I am. I'll give you a few tricks later…" My voice trailed off.

Chad was wearing blood red swimming trunks. He didn't have a shirt on, and his abs were making me go crazy. He was hot!

"When are you going to realize you're drooling over my body already?" Chad mocked.

I blushed furiously.

"Come on! I want to go swim in your pool."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"I do look good." He popped an invisible collar.

I giggled and ran past him, opening the door to the swimming area and to one of the tables. I nervously took off my cover but did it quickly, acting like I didn't care what he thought about my body.

I looked his way and smirked. Chad had stopped and was staring, open mouthed, at me. He blinked many times and licked his lips, putting his shirt down on the table next to my swimsuit cover.

"Like what you see?" I turned around in a circle to give him a better look.

"A little." He said.

"_I _have an idea…"

I advanced him, teasing. He smirked when I got to him. I put my hands on his chest and got real close to his face. His arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned his forehead against mine. I leaned up, and my lips were millimeters from his. He was so close to one kiss, but I pulled back, raising my eyebrows at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. I got close again. Before I could pull back, he crushed his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, this was fun…

I got an idea then. I turned his back toward the pool, pulling back to catch my breath.

"Woah," Chad breathed.

I laughed a breathless laugh. I started to walk toward him again, but he was teasing me back. He stepped away, and I realized how well my plan was working. I walked toward him at a normal pace and started laughing my head off when he slipped into the pool. When he resurfaced, he got out and picked me up bridal style.

"Wait, no, Chad! No! N-" I had to stop and take a big breath. He had jumped in with me in his arms.

My head finally went under the water, and I looked at him, breaking away form his grasp. I stuck my tongue out at him.

He grabbed my hands underwater and pulled me toward him, kissing me once while playing with my fingers. He pulled us up and I took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty romantic, aren't I?" Chad boasted.

I laughed.

We continued to splash each other and talk in the water. It was actually really romantic to be all alone with him, and just bond. Whenever he kissed me I lost focus, and would push him underwater so I could breathe. When he gasped for breath, I told him it was his fault he was so good at it. Then he would chase me around for like ten minutes and kiss me again. He was such a tease.

"Hello, Sonny." Jackson greeted me. He was the director of Mackenzie Falls. Chad introduced us.

"Hi, Jackson." I shook his hand.

"So, when Chad told me it would be a great idea to have you guest star, I wrote a script right away. You'll be here the whole season, I hope?"

"I would think so." I nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Well then, here is your script. I highlighted your part. You are going to be Allison."

I laughed at that. Cool.

"Is there something wrong with the name?" Jackson looked worried.

"No, it's a great name. It's just that nobody calls me Allison."

"Sonny, it's your character. We're not changing your name." Chad looked at me strange.

"I'm not an idiot, Chad. Have you seriously known me this long and not know that my real name is Allison Sonny Monroe?"

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded at him, smirking. He was such a weirdo. Too bad I love him.

"Cool. Then I guess you'll get used to it quickly." Jackson smiled.

"Thanks."

Jackson walked away.

"So, Sonny…" Chad started.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I sort of figured that you didn't want to stay with Tawni, and I can't share a bed with you, so I was wondering if you would stay with Portlyn?"

I smiled at his generosity.

"Thanks, Chad, but I kind of wanted to talk with Tawni tonight and we would just sleep in our dressing room. I wanted to talk to her about…you know…" I made a signal with my hands that I was going to talk about us.

"Cool. That's fine." He nodded.

For now, we were in his dressing room, reading the script. Apparently I was Mackenzie's love interest, and the new girl at the rich school. Mackenzie is interested in Allison and Chloe and has to choose between the two. Once I thought about it, it was sort of clever.

"Huh," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Nothing, it's just…this isn't funny. But…it doesn't suck. I could get used to this."

"Ha ha. I don't think you should, though. A whole part of you is comedy, and I wouldn't want to lose half of my girlfriend. She's hilarious."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We read the script over again and continued until I decided to go and meet Tawni.

"I better head out. I want to get to Tawni before she gets ready to go."

"Bye," Chad said, kissing me once before I turned and walked out of his comfortable dressing room.

I was in front of my dressing room door. I could hear Tawni shuffling around, but I was too nervous to talk to her. What if she just slammed the door in my face and refused to talk to me again, after I caught her with Nico? I saw him in the prop house, making sure I didn't interrupt anything again. I finally took a stand. I needed to talk to her.

I knocked three times and put my hands behind my back. I looked down, regretting the knock immediately.

I heard the door creak open slowly and looked up. Tawni looked at me.

"Yes?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and fidgeted with my thumbs.

"Um…can I come in?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

I walked in. My stuff was where I left it. Everything looked the same. I was sort of surprised she didn't throw my stuff around after I broke the code.

When I heard the door click shut, I turned toward her again.

"Tawni, look-"

"Sonny!" She squealed, running up and giving me a hug.

"Woah, hi." I hugged her back, shocked.

She pulled vack and put her hands on my shoulders. I did the same.

"It's so boring without you! Look, I needed to talk to you. Uh, would you mind spending the night here?"

I grinned. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

We changed into our pajamas. I had dark purple ones on with white polka-dots. Tawni had on bright pink ones that said _Princess_ on it. We sat down on our beds that were next to eachother. We were both on our stomachs, looking at each other.

"Tawni…"

"No, Sonny, listen." She sighed. "We're best friends. At least, I still think we are. I should have been more understanding about you. I never really understood love. I still don't, but I really like Nico. I think you figured that when you saw us today…" She blushed. "People fall in and out of love many times on their lives, or so I've heard, and…I should have been there for you. I should have told Grady and Nico to back off. But…I was too much of a coward- like you said- to go against them. So, I put my acting skills to the test and yelled, too."

I was shocked. It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Tawni make. But, she was being honest and sincere, and I felt like crying.

"So you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't need to forgive you for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. Do _you_ forgive _me_?"

I nodded vigorously and got up, hugging Tawni.

"I missed you so much! Even though it's only been two days."

"Me, too!"

All night we talked about things like her and Grady and me and Chad. It was the best sleepover ever, next to the one where we blew bubbles. She got two pieces of Double Bubble out and we blew bubbles and laughed all night.

If there's one thing I knew, it was that Tawni was a true friend.


	17. AN

**Just an A/N.**

**Yep, sorry guys. Author's Note. I really had a plan for this story, but I'm just not so sure about it anymore. Do you think I should continue? If I don't get a lot of reviews, I think I'll just delete it. My other two stories are way more poplar and loved, so I might just focus on them. What do you think? Review and tell me if I should continue or cut it short.**

**Thx**

**~Ken**


	18. Breaking Up

**So, I got plenty reviews telling me to continue. Also, someone reminded me that good things take time...but really great things happen in a blink of an eye! Oops, sorry, I had to clean my mouth out with soap because I was singing Hannah Montana. Eew.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

"Tawni, what am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

It was morning and Tawni and I were getting dressed. Our sleepover was a blast, and I realized Tawni didn't care if I dated Chad. I just wished that the others would be so understanding, too.

"I'll talk to them. But, of course, you know that means I would just threaten them..." She shrugged. "Who can turn this face down?"

Tawni pointed to her face that was now frowning and pouting. I laughed. Sure, she was _Tawni Hart_, but this was So Random were talking about. They were strong, and fearless. And the funny part about this was that I taught them that.

"And of course..." Tawni flipped her hair over her shoulder, smirking. "Nico will give in easily. Since were a thing now, you know." She smiled and bit her lip

"I never thought I'd see the day." I told her honestly. "Though I'm happy for you."

"As I am for you. Yes, I have a very wide vocabulary now, because Nico uses all these 'smooth' lines on me and I try to remember them so I don't look as dumb as I really am."

I bit my lip, still nervous about getting the cast to give in.

"Sonny, don't be worried. You know it'll work out. I can get to Nico easily. Grady and Nico are best friends. Nico can convince Grady, and when everyone is up for having you back, Zora will feel left out and just agree."

"Okay," I agreed. "I guess you gained confidence, too."

"Ha! No, no." She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm just a great actor."

I laughed once again. "Hey, thanks for helping me write the song. I really like it."

She smiled.

"Me, too. Go play it for him right now!"

I agreed and said goodbye to Tawni and gave her a hug, leaving our dressing room sneakily to not get caught by my other cast members.

About ten minutes later, I made it to Chad's dressing room.

"Chad?" I called.

"Sonny?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You may enter the great Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room, then." He said in a deep voice.

I rolled my eyes at the conceited boy who was my boyfriend and entered.

Chad was sitting on the blue bed with the guitar balanced on his leg, biting his lip as he placed his fingers on different frets, deciding. There was paper everywhere. I studied the room curiously as I came in, leaning against the wall across from him.

"Writer's block?" I guessed.

He smirked. "Not anymore, check it out. It's called Give Love A Try."

I smiled and listened as he started to play a song.

_you, you like driving on a Sunday  
you, you like taking off on Monday  
you, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

I, I'm just a face you never notice  
now I'm just trying to be honest  
with myself, with you, with the world

you might think that I'm a fool  
for falling over you  
but tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time

in your eyes, when i saw them for the first time,  
and that I was gonna love you for a long time  
with a love so real, so right

how did it play out like a movie,  
now every time its beat can move me,  
and i can't get your smile off my mind

'cause you might think that I'm a fool  
for falling over you  
and tell me what i can do to prove to you  
that it's not so hard to do  
give love a try, one more time  
'cause you know that i'm on your side  
give love a try, one more time  
one more time

He finished it off like the beginning. I was shocked. That was incredible. He sang it amazingly. I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" He asked, biting his lip in worry.

I opened my mouth to say something. Nothing was coming out. I closed it, raising my eyebrows and shaking my head in amazement.

"Oh. Well, I mean, it was just a little something I wrote for you...It doesn't really matter." He said disappointedly.

"No, no!" I gained my voice back. "It was...it was beyond words. In a good way! I-I loved it."

I smiled at him.

He took a deep breath in relief, laughing. "Good."

"Yeah, it was." I nodded. "Listen, um, Tawni helped me write a song when I hung out with her overnight, and I want you to hear it. It's for you."

He handed me his guitar, and I put my leg up on his bed to balance it.

"It's called Behind Enemy Lines. Don't hate it." I added.

I took a deep breath, starting to strum the opening sequence.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection  
And I think, that we might be onto somethin, no  
And I know it's somethin special  
Seein you here is not coincidental, mhmm_

[Chorus]  
Well I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines

Ooo, oh

See I was tryin to be everything you weren't expecting  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing He smiled at the familiar phrase._  
But I'm falling way too fast  
I just want this love to last forever, forever  
And every time I feel this way  
Oh, somethings changed for the better  
(Whoa whoa whoa ooo)_

[Chorus]  
And I've been walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And I've been fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines

[Chorus]  
And now I'm walkin, walkin behind enemy lines  
And now I'm fightin, fightin from the other side  
I've been sayin, sayin I won't fall this time  
Now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines

I handed the guitar back to him.

"I...thought it fit." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Perfectly. It was great!" He praised.

I made a silly face to ease up the gratitude moment. "Thanks."

Chad laughed.

"So," I started. "Um, this dude talked to me the other day about...a record deal. He's the head of Megarecords..." I played with my thumbs.

"That's great!" He looked confused at my indecision.

"So you wouldn't mind or anything?"

"No." He laughed. "Why would I?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

I was planning to tell him something else, too. I couldn't be near him when I said it, so I stood up and paced in front if him.

"As you know I talked to Tawni." I said. "And...she's getting my cast to get me back on the show. Or at least like me again."

He put the guitar down and stared at me. "Oh."

"It's most likely going to work out." I looked to the floor.

"What are you saying?" He was confused.

" I mean, Chad, that I don't belong in 'drama'. I'm a comedian, okay? I-I can't do this whole sad angry thing! I laugh."

"So you don't want to be on the show for the season, then." His voice took a hard edge.

"No. It's not that! It's just that I would rather be on So Random then Mackenzie Falls. I belong there. Not here. Things could just go back to normal."

Chad stood up, looking angry. "Back to normal. Normal is when we weren't together."

"I'm not saying that, Chad!" I argued.

"I think you are, Sonny." He disagreed.

"No, no! I would never-"

"It's your pick." He interrupted me. "Me, or them."

I glared. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly." He raised his eyebrows.

"Chad, I'm trying to tell you that I want to go back to my show and you want to break up?" My voice shook.

"I don't know Sonny. Would it be best to go back to normal?" He asked sarcastically.

I looked at him like he was insane. Hurt flashed through my insides as I stared at him. How could he be so selfish and just plain rude?

"I thought you had changed to the comforting, sweet guy I loved form this conceited jerkthrob who thinks he's ten times cooler than he really is!" I yelled.

"I don't want to be. Just choose." He said simply.

I got up in his face then. "I would choose my friends over someone like you any day." I whispered.

I was furious. It was hard to deny his generous offer to Mackenzie Falls, and he wasn't making it any easier. But now, I was hurt. Upset, angry, and already feeling alone.

I knew his next words before they came out of his mouth.

"Fine then. If that's what you want. We're over." His voice was sure and strong.

Hearing the words, it broke my heart. The boy I'd wanted for the moths I'd been here, finally mine, but leaving so soon. The tears spilled over as I looked down, embarrassed and insulted.

"No girl would want to give your love a try." I shook my head, looking up, trying to make out his blurry face from behind my tears.

He walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing for me to leave.

One heartbroken sob escaped my lips as I ran out of the room and left Chad behind.

Like I would from now on.


	19. Tawni: CHANNY OBSESSED!

**It takes so long to update guys, I'm sorry! I've been slacking with the story. Someone told me that I should end this story with a cliffy soon and write a sequel…what do you think? I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Enjoooy……………………………………………………………………………………..**

I collapsed on the couch. Every single part of my body was shaking violently and uncontrollably. I cried into the pillows of the poor, soon-to-be-soaked couch cushions, and continued this for hours.

What had I done? What had I said? Was it something I didn't say? The fact I had to tell _him _I had to deny his generous offer of being on Mackenzie Falls was not easy, and he sure didn't make it that much easier. How could I've done that? He himself would have probably chosen Mackenzie Falls over So Random! of course, for his 'image'. I hated that image. His ego. Why did he think the way he did about what I'd said? Being the awesome boyfriend he is- _was-_I figured he would understand. For a minute, I thought my fears were silly, but they turned out to be completely necessary. Had he thought, for some odd and ridiculous reason, that me choosing my show over his meant that I had chosen my friends over him? _Would _I choose my friends over him?

Of course, to him, this was probably something that happened twice a day. Meet her, break her. How could I fall for his ridiculous charm? He had me wrapped around his finger right when he stile my yogurt. How could I be so naïve and stupid as to think he could love someone from Chuckle City? I'm an idiot. Girls left and right were probably waiting for him to call them back forever. Waiting for a call that's never going to come. How could I have saved me, us, from this? I had tried in his dressing room, but it wasn't enough.

I've been crying nonstop now for three hours straight, new thoughts bringing on new waves of tears. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down, ever so slowly. And then I remembered I hadn't locked the door.

Just then, the door to my dressing room opened.

"Sonny! Guess what?! I just met a really cute…" She took in my current state. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. It probably sounded muffled and Tawni couldn't make it out because my talking into the cushion.

"Sonny, what's going on?" For some reason, I couldn't help but think that she was only curious because she wanted gossip.

"Tawni, I don't want to talk about it." I choked, my voice cracking many times.

She advanced me slowly. "What happened when you went to Chad's room?"

Hearing his name broke me out of my trance. I sat up, looking Tawni straight in the eye. Her eyes widened, assuring me I looked horrible.

"_I don't want to talk about it!_" I snapped. I was shocked inside, but the overwhelming anger kept my face composed. Composed= furious.

"Channy is gone?!" Tawni shrieked. Wait, what?

I shook my head in confusion as I sat back down, the sobs returning. When I didn't hear Tawni praising herself in the mirror, I looked up with red, puffy and sore eyes. _She _was the one furious now. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her hands were fists, and the one gripping her cell phone looked as if it could shatter at any moment now.

"Excuse me," She said, louder than necessary, and left the room.

What was that about? I didn't have much time think about it, because a new phase of tears erupted and I cried miserably on the couch in confusion and angst.

PARAMROE4EVA0602 PARAMROE4EVA0602 PARAMROE4EVA0602 PARAMROE4EVA0602 PARAMROE4EVA0602 PARAMROE4EVA0602

**Tawni's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sonny was always…Sonny/sunny. The bright, happy, overconfident, peppy, loving girl who was one of my best friends. Of course, I would never tell her that. Sonny Monroe made me- Tawni Hart- soft. Ugh.

Now, Sonny Monroe looked as though she'd been beaten countless times. When she looked at me, I could tell she'd been crying for hours, miserable. She looked confused, angry, hurt, and just plain horrible.

When Sonny gave me the impression that she and Chad were no more, I was mad. Angry, furious. I've seen the way they look at each other. It was definitely something more than attraction, if not love. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe belonged with one another. The down-to-earth girl and the conceited snob were opposites. And those opposites attract…

Right? I was never good at math.

So, being the good friend that I am, I blamed everything on Chad straight away.

"Excuse me," I said angrily. No way was I going to let him get away with this.

I stormed out of the room, beyond furious now. I was enraged, and Tawni Hart always keeps her cool. Because she is strong, fearless, and now officially hated Chad Dylan Cooper. He was going to be a dead man. Literally.

I strutted in an angry fashion to Mackenzie Falls. I was going to confront him, hit him, scream at him…and whatever else I needed to do to get those two back together. Channy not existing in the world meant that there couldn't be a world. It would have to end. Heck, I would end it!

To tell you- and me- the truth, I've been obsessed with Channy for a while now. I mean, who doesn't love/hate their love/hate relationship? Teehee that was funny. Explains why I'm on a comedy. Duh!

I rounded the corner to Mackenzie Falls and the first thing I noticed was the huge body guard right by the doors. I sighed. I'd have to use my gift of pretty to trick this dude. I got a mirror from my Gucci bag and opened it up, fixing my hair and adding on extra coco moco coco. Perfect. I smiled.

Putting the mirror back in my bag and walking around the corner, I smirked at the bodyguard. I tried to get by him casually, no big deal, but he put his arm out and stared me down.

"Sorry, Miss Hart, but you are not the do not admit wall." He informed her.

I pretended to smile at his silly ways. "No, no…" I read his nametag. "Freddie. Um, I'm here to see Chad."

Freddie raised his eyebrows for me to continue.

"For Sonny." I tried to think of something that would get me in. I had to confuse him.

"Sorry, that doesn't count."

"But you told my whole cast that Chad had said we could come in if we were going to talk about Sonny!" I whined.

Freddie became confused…almost there. "I said that? When?"

I looked to the side and my mouth twisted. "The day after you told me you'd give me the twenty bucks you owe me. I still haven't gotten it yet."

"Oh, oh. Okay." He pulled out the green and I giggled.

"Finally!" I joked with him. He laughed, still a little fuddled by his lack of 'memory'.

"Head on in, Tawni." He opened the doors for me.

As I walked in, feeling triumphant, I heard him mutter, "Jeez. I'm getting old." It took everything I could not to laugh hysterically.

When I had my whole body in there, I realized I had no idea where to go. I'd only been in here a few times, and right now no one was here. No one curious enough to come up and confront me about why I was here and how I got through the guard. I'm clever.

I walked in a little further, slowly, and I had to admit, a tad bit scared. I was outnumbered here, no one to back me up. I could easily get kicked out and in a ton of trouble. Someone here could hate me enough to try to get me fired! Their jealousy of my prettiness would have me guilty for confusing the guard. But, you have to believe it, he's dumber than a box of nails. Being fired, though, almost had me turning around and sprinting out that door. _Do it for Sonny. She's done a lot for you…_I thought.

I noticed the aisle, and then Skylar and Devon's name on one of the doors. These were the dressing rooms. With caution, I headed toward the narrow way, wondering if Chad had thought himself so important to have his own aisle. I shook my head. Chad Dylan Cooper was the most egotistical guy I knew, but he wouldn't go as far as to have his own aisle…would he? He never ceases to amaze me with his stubbornness. That's what Channy had in common. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn…

Chad's door was visible now. A little ways forward there was a _huge_ yellow star, and in blue letters, _CHAD_.

I shook my head and sighed, wiping the mischevious grin off my face. I was angry with him, furious, even. He had hurt my friend for something that was completely unimportant. At least, it should have been unimportant. I didn't think of knocking.

I flung the door open.

And to greet me was the most shocking thing I had ever seen.

**PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602 PARAMORE4EVA0602**

**CLIFFY!! CLIFFY!! Lol I just wanted to give a shout out to one of my buddies who gave a shout out to me. F you are reading One House, One Dream, and a Whole Lot of Pie, you are sane. YOU MUST READ IT! IT'S HILARIOUS!! LOL plz plz plz plz plz review!!!**


	20. Carter Mason and Chad's Tears

**I got a few reviews for the last chapter, and thanks to those who did. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC...just going to sit and cry now...**

**Why was Tawni so stunned!?**

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

There he was. The heart breaker of Sonny Monroe. Making out. Portlyn. Oh. My. God.

HAHA!! Just kidding!! But what's happening now is even more shocking.

There he was. The heart breaker of Sonny Monroe. Bawling his eyes out. Oh. My God.

I stood in the doorway, frozen. I thought about closing the door and running for dear life; for Chad Dylan Cooper could probably get pretty nasty when someone sees him crying. He was laying on the bed, on his stomach, and looked as though he were shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't believe my eyes. His sobs and muttered "sorry"s were much louder than he would it end them to be, though I hadn't heard them with the door closed. Soundproof?

Before I did anything, I tried to come up with a reason for this situation. I could think of only positives first. Was he upset about what happened? Did he think breaking up with the exploding ball of sunshine was the wrong doing? Did he want her back?

Then, the negative comments began to form.

Was there someone else, and they had denied him like he denied Sonny?

...That's the only one I can come up with right now.

Chad (I shivered a shiver of anger) hadn't moved from his current position, therefore he hadn't heard me. This was my chance. Avoid anything awkward and just leave. Leave him alone to be miserable...for whatever reason.

But, before I could act differently, I walked in and shut the door behind me without thinking about it. I had entered.

And I was a complete idiot for doing it.

A sharp jolt of unease pierced my stomach. How could I be so dumb? What was I going to do? I couldn't yell at him, I feel sort of bad-

**You were **_**not**_** going to say you felt **_**bad**_** for **_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_**!**

No, no. I was going to say he looked bad...c'mon, he's crying! I'm helping.

**Have you forgotten who you are!? **

Nope, I'm just going insane. And it's all that goody-two-shoes little Sonny Monroe who's got me thinking about world peace or whatever. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm just going to wake up soon.

**Well, then. Keep dreaming.** **In both senses.**

I sighed.

My mind was pounding, and screaming at my legs to move forward. I stayed frozen in the same spot.

He looked up.

I gasped, my eyes widening. No way was this Chad Dylan Cooper. The CDC. His face was streaked with tears, some parts a darker shade than others where the tears glazed over. His eyes were troubled and in complete misery, and they widened at the sight of me. He looked as though he'd been sobbing for hours. Only one question ran through my mind.

_Had he wanted to break Sonny's heart?_

Of everything I knew about Chad Dylan Cooper, this was a first. The fact that he cried. Ever. I guess that since he gave everyone the impression that his life was perfect in every way, even more perfect than Tawni Town, he never had a reason to. Had Sonny made him feel even better about himself than he had before? And now that e broke up with her...well, it stops there. Why would he?

"Get out." He choked.

"No, I don't think I will." I said sternly.

He hid his face in the bed sheets. He muttered into them a response.

"What?"

He looked up, angry. That makes two of us. "I said, GET OUT!"

Sure, Chad had been rude and cruel to my cast and I, but he had never raised his voice like this. I knew if I wasn't feeling the way I was now, I would sprint out of the room. Now, though, I stood my ground, crossing my arms with a scowl.

"I'm not leaving till you give me some answers!" I screamed at him.

Chad looked shocked. I was shocked, too, but I didn't show it. Tawni Hart, once again, never loses her cool. But when it comes to this conceited jerk face, I could get crazy furious every time, or any time, I want!

"Why are you such an idiot?! You love her, remember? You love her! Why would you hurt her like that!?" I was beyond furious.

Hurt crossed his eyes as I let my anger flow to the volume of my words. Never in my life had I ever been this mad, and that's not good. He shook his head. More tears.

I continued. "And why are you crying? Is it because that other girl you dumped Sonny for didn't want you anymore?" I smirked.

Chad widened his eyes. His body shook once again, but I had a feeling it was from something else now. He looked beyond offended. Standing up and getting off the bed, he glared at me, advancing.

In a low, harsh voice: "I would _never_ cheat on Sonny."

Each word was low, meaningful, and scared the hell out of me. My sure gaze faltered. As I tried to step back, away from this boy I didn't know, I tripped over my own feet and stumbled to the round with a loud _thump_.

My nose tingled and a stinging sensation started in the corners of my eyes. That was painful. My leg felt momentarily stunned. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain and the fact I could see Chad cry, but he would never see _me_ cry. I grabbed it on instinct, and I noticed that I landed on it funny. It was bent at a very awkward angle.

I looked up at him, wondering if by some miracle he would help me up. He seemed to be debating something in his mind, a shocked look on his face. I had a feeling it was toward himself. I shook my head, taking a deep breath, trying to stand up.

I faltered once again, and glared up at him. Chad shook his head, and bent down to my level.

"You okay?" He asked, putting one hand on my back and holding my hand as I made my way up.

"Yeah." I looked at him funny as he didn't let go, wondering if I was going to fall over or not. I was completely shocked that he would actually help, and not just point and laugh at me as I lay on the floor in pain. He quickly remove his hands. "Sorry."

I was momentarily stunned. What did he just say?

"What?" I breathed.

He looked confused. "I said sorry."

A million thoughts zoomed through my head. Sonny...forgiveness...sorry...not meaning to...accident...caring...and it came down to one thing that my mind processed in five seconds.

Sonny Monroe had changed Chad Dylan Cooper. They loved each other, both seriously did. But then, I think, when she told him of the fact she would be back at So Random!, he thought it meant something different. Like she didn't want him anymore. I needed to fix this. Fast.

"She still wants you, Chad. Still loves you. I don't know what happened when she showed you Behind Enemy Lines, but you must have taken it the wrong way. She's bawling her eyes out on my precious cheetah couch because she thinks that you don't want her. You want each other. And of you're not together, it's going to drive me insane!" In ways you won't even understand, I thought.

Halfway through my speech, he had fell back onto the couch, covering his face with his hands.

"I thought she was trying to let me down easily. I was scared. Like hell, man. I love her, Tawni, I do."

I shook my head, smiling. "Apologizing, caring, remembering my name...you must have had it bad."

"I still do." He rubbed his eyes.

And if there's one thing I know about Sonny, it's that she's strong. She still is, even though she broke down on the couch. But, knowing her mind, she would pretend that it didn't matter, because that's what normal Chad Dylan Cooper would do. The mean one. She wouldn't give in, even if he apologized on his knees at her feet, kissing her hand as he begged for forgiveness. This was going to hard.

But I wouldn't stop until Channy existed.

**Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602 Paramore4eva0602** **Paramore4eva0602**

"Is this Allison Monroe?" A man's voice asked. He sounded serious.

Why would I even answer the phone? My voice would crack, and I had just stopped crying an hour ago. I had taken a shower and brushed my teeth and hair, freshening up a little. I was in the cafeteria now, getting a froyo. It was about lunch time, and I had kept my eyes away from Mack Falls at all costs. I saw in my peripheral vision his hair, just once, and almost ran out, crying.

I cleared my throat, covering the phone with my palm before putting it back to my ear.

"This is she," I answered, surprisingly my voice not cracking.

"Ah, perfect. Miss Monroe, my name is Carter Mason. Head of Mega Studios? I'm asking to see if you'd be interested in showing me some of your songs."

The froyo I had taken away from the machine slipped from my hands and into the floor. It splattere everywhere.

"Hey!" The lady with the mop yelled, causing everyone to look at me. "I have to clean that up!"

I opened my mouth to say I was sorry, but I couldn't speak. Did this mean a record deal? Was I getting asked for a record deal!?

Everyone was silent staring at me. I panted, probably freaking Carter out.

"Allison, are you there?" He asked.

My eyes widened even more at his voice. This was for real. "Yes, yes, I'm here." Everyone listened intently ot my private onverstaion. Thanks guys.

"And, yeah. I would...I would love to."

I looked at Tawni at my table, and she gaped at me. I looked the same fanning my face while breathing deep.

"Great!" Carter said. "Is tomorrow night okay?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow..." I put him on speaker so I could look at my phone's calendar. I checked the date. I was free, Marshall would understand. "That's absolutely perfect, Carter."

I laughed giddily, jumping up and down as quietly as I could as everyone stared.

Still on speaker, Carter said, "Fantastic! I'll see you tomorrow at five, here, okay?"

"Beyond okay," I told him, nodding even though he wouldn't see.

"Bye, Sonny." And he hung up.

I swallowed.

My phone literally slipped from my hands onto the floor, not breaking, though. Thank God. I as so shocked, I fanned myself with both my hands now, about to faint. I was sure of it.

"YES!!!!"


	21. Tawni and Chad's Sabotage

**Six days?! Six days. I am insane. Now, I am going to update because I know how it feels to wait forever on someone to put up another chapter. *cough * Alphabet Weekends by JonasxKnight *cough* Ugh. Excuse me. So, I'm going to update now. Yippee!!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think dummy?**

**Tawni's POV**

I couldn't believe this. Who was this Collin dude anyway? And why is he going out with Sonny Monroe, the girl who had been crying- not an hour ago- over another guy? But not just any guy- _Chad Dylan Cooper_. From Sonny's point of view, she should be begging n her knees for him to take her back. But that's the thing, she wasn't. And now she's going out! With some gay dude named _Collin_? **(A/N In no way is that intended to hurt anyone)** What kind of name is that? Collin? How could Sonny shrug Chad off like that? What was she playing at?

I know what you're thinking: It's probably just someone she knows. She's not going _out out_. BUT- Sonny Monroe would do anything for Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe even make him jealous? No, no. I think that maybe jealousy is way out of Sonny's capabilities. She was nice girl from Wisconsin- the goody two shoes. No way would she even _think _about making someone jealous. But then there is the other thing Sonny Monroe does- she never ceases to surprise me. She never ceases to surprises everyone. Anyone.

Chad himself had told me that they both said they loved each other. I myself have never experienced anything like it- I knew there was no such thing- until I looked at Sonny and Chad. The way they looked at one another- it sickened me. What made me sick was that feeling of jealousy. Yes, I know, Tawni Hart wishes she had something like Sonny and Chad do. Did. So she wouldn't stop until they were back together.

Back to what I was saying- it was love. _Love_. I've heard in movies that in books (no way was I reading a book!) that it broke all of the rules. In every romance. People don't just make stuff like that up, so it had to be somewhat real. The butterflies they had described that you get in your stomach, the constant peaking up at them, the sighing and humming which I knew a lot about, and the lip biting. Sonny did all those things. I am very observant of her, and she would definitely embrace that feeling she got with Chad. She finally had. And now, she was making a huge mistake.

Again with knowing her- she would get very territorial and defensive if I told her that this was wrong. That she should talk to Chad and make up, get together and live happily ever after! But no, she's going on a date. I needed to talk to her.

When I looked over at the almighty CDC, he looked like he was crying, but no tears were coming from his eyes. He met my eyes, and I nodded at him reassuringly as I got up to talk to Sonny. She was getting another froyo after apologizing to the cafeteria lady for dropping the old one. I advanced her, ready to confront her right after I made sure Chad was looking. He was.

"Sonny!" I yelled.

She looked shock when she turned around. "What, Tawn? Why are you yelling?"

I decided to put on the charade.

"So, who were you talking to?" I asked with The Boy Smile.

"Oh, no one." She shrugged, biting her lip.

Biting lip= love. Oh, hell no.

"Who, Sonny? Tell me!" I pestered her.

She sighed. "Just someone, okay?"

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, or have her cry, for that matter, but I needed to know.

"You're over Chad, then?" I asked quietly.

And again, the froyo dropped to the floor and splattered everywhere. I snorted, but covered it as a cough when she turned around. Her eyes glazed over, and I realized I had said the complete wrong thing.

"Excuse me?" She said, a little louder than necessary. "What are you talking about?"

I didn't want to talk, for fear something stupid would come out. But she was waiting for an answer.

"Well..." I shrugged uncomfortably. "Are you?"

My voice was quiet. I measured her reaction carefully: Anger, shock, confusion, longing...and then it stopped at utter misery.

"No," She choked out, and ran out of the cafeteria.

I bit my lip. No, I wasn't in love, but I felt guilty. Really guilty. I should have waited, or at least shut up. I made her cry, and that wasn't my thing. Sure, I could insult her over dumb things, but never on something that would make her cry. Was this new guy here to help her get over Chad? That was not going to work. It never does, and it definitely wouldn't work for Sonny. I couldn't talk to her now, she was probably flip out on me and say to back off. I couldn't believe I made someone cry. Yeah, I was the girl who was full of herself and stuck up and doesn't care, but this was low, and I feel horrible. Completely horrible.

All I wanted to do was be in the know. Know what was happening. So, I'm making a plan.

* * *

"That is the..." His voice was accusing and sarcastic, but then his eyes lit up. "most perfect plan I've ever heard."

I flip my hair over my shoulder, my signature doing.

"I know," I sigh conceitedly.

"You sure about this?" He asks.

I glare. "The question is, Chad, are you?"

He bites his lip and looks away, but still looks like he's up for it.

He sighs, "Yes. Like I'll ever be."

"Then let's get out of here."

* * *

"Get down!"

"No, _you_ _move_!

"I was here first!"

"Oh my gosh!"

I was currently stuck in the doorway with the annoying snob. I couldn't believe this. Hasn't he ever heard of 'ladies first'?

"Haven't you ever heard of C.D.C first?" He sneers.

"You have got to be kidding me."

I glare until he falters. Sighing, he leans back.

He mutters, "Sorry."

I go into shock. Then I realize he's said that before. Oh jeez, that's going to take a very long time to get used to.

I give him a confused look as I step out of the studios first. Light and heat engulf me, and I turn to see if Chad's next to me. He is.

"So, what first?" Chad asks.

"Well, we have to wait." I say it like it's obvious; which it is.

"For how long?"

I sigh. "I don't know! Just do it! I cannot believe I'm wearing sweats."

"But they're pink and sparkly with jewels on them that say _Princess_ all over it."

"Still," I grumble. "They. Are. Still. Sweats. And I can't believe why I'm saying this- but they're actually comfortable."

They were soft and warm, but I should be wearing short-shorts in this heat. Having to be seen in sweats is going to be miserable- who knows what Sharona would come p with this time.

"You can't believe anything can you?" said Chad, shaking his head. He ducked low, then, suddenly, pulling me with him. "But I thought we were sneaking so no one sees us?"

I felt particularly vulnerable like this, but didn't voice it. Even talking about Chad Dylan Cooper used to make me shiver, and going on a secret mission was a whole different story.

Chad began again. "When did she say she was leaving?"

"She didn't," I stated proudly, happy to know something. "She just said that she was meeting him at five."

Chad's expression immediately became pain. Jeez, they both had it so bad. SO bad. I decide to take a different approach, but he beats me to it.

"You really think this guy is...someone else?" He whispers as we duck behind cars, my purse annoying the heck out of me. It keeps smacking into my cheek when I'm crouching.

"I'm not sure...so I need to _be_ sure. This is Sonny were talking about-" a hurt expression again- "who knows her as well as she?"

"Whoa," He stopped and stood up, looking at me like I was some . "You sounded smart for a second."

I sighed, pulling him low again before glaring.

"I meant, she always has her way of approach." I smirked at what I was planning on saying next. I leaned in a little closer to make me seem more sinister, we were still a few feet apart though. I whispered, "All she ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing."

Chad froze. For a second I thought I had taken it too far, but he shook his head and looked down soon after he went still.

"I thought when she told me that she wanted to go on So Random! that...she chose you guys over me. I was jealous. Really jealous..." He trailed off.

"Sonny's not the type of girl to choose. She's the nice one, remember? The good girl from Wisconsin? And you're the bad boy. Like I thought earlier-opposites attract."

"You're much smarter than everyone gives you credit for." He smiled at me kindly. Then I knew something. In that smile was caring, friendship. Behind this facade was the real Chad, and not Chad Dylan Cooper. He could feel bad, he could apologize...all he needed was his sun. And she left. "But I always thought instead of opposites attract- two worlds collide."

I thought that over for a moment. Two worlds collide. Huh. I have to remember that so I could tell Sonny...she might be able to create something out of that.

"That's poetic." I told him honestly.

"Well, if we're having honesty time, I didn't even think you knew what that meant."

"Well, I didn't even know that your first words were get me a mirror."

"Hey!" He defended. "My hair is perfect as it'll ever be."

I sighed and flipped my hair behind my shoulder dramatically.

"But it's not silky smooth." I bragged.

He glares, but then just chuckles and turns to sneak again.

"Let's go," he calls from over his shoulder.

From behind, I bent down and continued to sneak behind cars. No way was I crawling, even if I AM in sweats. The thought made me shiver.

"Wait here," I told Chad. We've been circling random cars for hours now, and Chad had stopped to stroke the hood of his 'baby'. AKA his black shiny convertible. It's no cooler than my hot pink one.

He nodded, and we sat down- me, regrettably. My pants would get dirty and I would fell unpretty. Sigh.

I checked my phone: 4:45. Okay, she should be coming out soon now, right? When I looked up, I realized we were behind a dark purple convertible. Oh, no.

"Get in the back seat of this car." I tell Chad.

"Are you insane?!"

"Get in." I say fiercely. If we don't get in now, we're screwed.

Then we were in the back of Sonny's car, crammed together. I guess following her in my car is out. We waited impatiently for several minutes.

"Move your foot!" I whisper-screamed.

"Ugh!"

We waited. And waited. And waited...

"She's coming." Chad said it in a voice full of longing, so full of need that I nearly gasped.

"Ssh, she's-" He was cut off.

The door opened and Sonny entered the car. At least I thought it was her. The door slammed shut and my eyes widened, and I suddenly was thinking this was not a good idea. I held my breath, and since I didn't hear anything from him, I guess Chad did, too. When the engine quietly hummed to life, we both let out our breath softly. My hear raced with exhilaration. This is fun!

I looked over to the blonde- with not as much pretty to his hair as me - and smirked. He looked my way, too, and did the same. When I realized how close we were I was bout to turn away when he beat me to the punch. I craned my neck to look out the window, not succeeding. That's when I studied our position.

Both Chad and I were sitting on our butts, cramped in between the driver's seat and back seat. My neck and back were aching, but I ignored it. My legs were as closed in as I could have them, and my knees began to throb. What am I doing, I thought. I'm Tawni Hart! I don't do things like this! But then I thought about Sonny and her current state, and sighed. Stupid nice. **(A/N I thought it was clever! :p)**

After what felt like hours of just sitting and cramping- even though it was only a little while- the car came to a stop. Once again, we both held our breath. I had a feeling Sonny was too. I feeling of hate shivered through me as I thought about...about _Collin_. Ugh. Sonny was getting her purse and everything ready. I waited as patiently as I could, which isn't very patient, and then, finally, the door opened. My eyebrows raised and my eyes widened in anticipation and happiness. Finally I could get out of this stuffy car! Had to give it to the girl, though, this car was pretty awesome. Not near as cool as mine though. Poor girl.

When the door slammed shut, Chad and I scrambled up. My back felt literally on fire, and I winced many times. We watched from the windows until we thought it was safe for us to exit the facility. Teehee.

"Ready?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not even a little bit. Let's go."

I smiled. What love can do to this boy! Shaking my head, I got out of the car and hid behind it while Chad followed. When he slammed the door shut, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're undercover!"

His eyes widened and he crouched low.

"Forgot," He made a face that read, _What are you gonna do?_ In a more, yeah I know that was stupid, way.

Now I know he's truly crazy. Since when does Chad Dylan Cooper make a joke? I shook my had once more and followed as he led the way. We snuck into the building, not even checking our surrounding, so when we entered the studio, I realized where we were:

_Welcome to Mega Studios!_

This is Mega Studios?! Mega Studios is a musical building. This was where all the crazy famous people started: Demi Lovato, Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift...and was Sonny in here for the same reason? Was she looking forward for a music career?

Then it dawned on me.

And it dawned on Chad at the same time.

"She's not here for a date! Ugh! I cannot believe this!" Chad sneers.

"No..." I agree and disagree at once. "But we still need to know what she's doing."

"What? Why?"

As always- jeez- I'm already a step ahead. If Sonny's here for what I think she's here for- a record deal- then she could move on. She could embrace her singing career and forget about So Random! She would leave the show behind and look to her future as something new. Someone knew. So this is who Collin is- a record dealer.

"C'mon. She's right there. At the front desk." I point.

He nods, looking at her in a way that makes me feel so jealous. No one has ever looked at me that way, and how I wished they would. Sonny is making me more frustrated by the second.

"Let's go." He murmurs as Sonny walks off.

We follow Sonny with a decent amount of space between us. She was probably over thirty feet ahead, walking anxiously as she clutched her purse. Too many times I had to grab CHad's arm and pull him back from running too fast toward her. Jeez, he's desperate for this girl. I voiced my thoughts.

"I know!" He grumbled. "I feel like I'm sick. Love sick."

I smiled at the words...love sick. "You know, two worlds collide and love sick are good titles for a song. You should write something about what you're feeling now...it would be a good one."

"What do you mean? I don't write songs!" He says much too quickly.

"Chad, Sonny told me."

"Oh. Well, I guess it could. Love Sick..." His face morphed into a thoughtful expression.

I grinned at my work. This is fun. I could write down random lines that some says and give them to Sonny. I could get ten percent worth of every song I influence her into. That would be cool. Too bad she already makes more than me on the show. Grr...

"She's turning around. Hide!"

We quickly ducked back to the last hallway and watched slyly as Sonny knocked on a door and walked in.

"Ugh!" Chad muttered. "What is she doing?!"

"Let's find out."

I walked conspicuously to the door with Chad flanking . We peeked through the window.

"Move over!"

"She's my girlfriend!"

I looked at him with eyes full of pity, and watched as his face fell.

"Oh. Right," He shook his head and swallowed.

I patted his back, feeling awkward.

"That's going to change Chad. Promise."

He smiled at me and we both looked through the window to watch again.

There he was. Collin.

* * *

Collin was about thirty years old, give or take a few years. He had jet black hair and piercing green eyes that saw right through me. It made me feel sort of uncomfortable. He had a friendly smile, which showed off his white teeth. They weren't mega-white teeth, but still very decent. His eyebrows looked as though they had been waxed, and his flawless skin had me thinking only one thing in particular. it was very rude, so I'm not going to say it just yet.

"Yes, yes. Miss Monroe, I'm Collin Mason." He told me.

"Hi." I shook his hand, a little introverted, but then smiled warmly. He motioned me to the single arm chair as he himself sat down on a love seat. There was a clear table in the middle made all of glass.

The whole room itself was all white, with splotches of purple. Purple! It made me feel sort of weird to be in such a professional looking room with So Random being so...casual. But this place as definitely business-like. Purple?!

"Well, before we say anything I would like to say how amazing I thought you were on your show. It was startlingly good."

"Thank you so much," I murmured, embarrassed by his thanks. For some strange reason I felt as if I was being watched...by someone other than Collin, I mean.

"So, I suppose your here under my request?"

"Yes Mr. Mason, I-"

"Please, please!" He laughed. "Mr. Mason is my father. Call me Collin."

I smiled uncomfortably by his casual talk.

"Collin..." I bit my lip. "Yes. I am."

"Good, good. Now, if you're opposed to saying yes, I completely understand. But, if not..."

He whipped out a folder and threw it on the table, frightening me. The papers in which he delivered were very threatening and intimidating, and I cowered beneath there fictional gaze. I was suddenly very unsure about this...

"Don't sign anything yet!" A voice I was so familiar with burst through the eerie and tense silence.

"Tawni?!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"I'm her manager," Tawni got up in Collin's face for a moment. "She won't be signing anything until I look over it." And I noticed what she was wearing. Black.

She was wearing a suit that looked like it had been designed for someone who was forty. It was a black skirt with no pattern, just flared out at the bottom. Her white shirt had a flare where the buttons were, and it lifted up so you could detect the white shirt from behind the black vest she was wearing. The whole outfit was completely bland, and the silver heart shaped necklace didn't do anything to liven it up. I looked down and saw she was wearing strappy high heels.

I looked up at Collin who was looking down at me. I stared for minute in shock before I smiled widely in awkwardness. I pulled Tawni to the side.

"Excuse me," I told him quickly, tugging Tawni mercilessly. "What are you doing here?!" I whisper-screamed at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Chill. I'm helping!"

"No, you're not! You're going to ruin everything!"

For a second she looked hurt and I felt a pang of guilt, but she covered it up.

"Sonny, I'm doing this. I didn't put on this hideous outfit for nothing!" And she walked back toward Mason.

I stood for a moment in anger, but then shook my head and looking up. The first thing I realized was that I was looking out the little window the door had on it, and the sandy blonde hair had a different feeling pain pang my stomach. I gaped in shock as his eyes widened as he realized he'd been caught. I looked from him and Tawni. I scrunched my eyes closed and my mouth twisted. Oh. My. Gosh.

"Sonny, you're manager has a good point." Collin.

I turned back in shock and anger and sadness and whatever else. I couldn't believe this! They were in cahoots! CAHOOTS! I angrily stomped back to the two and we discussed a few things, both Tawni and Mason grinning like school girls. When we were finished, Tawni decided to take the signing home. When we headed for the door, I realized i Was a little more anxious to see him then to get out of there.

When the door clicked shut, I spun to Tawni, not bothering to look for his blonde locks.

"What is the matter with you!?" I yelled.

"Sonny, Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed. "We got some pretty good offers. This dude says you could be a huge hit!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. This is horrible! He's orbably thinking I've got some lame manager, despite the fact that he looked as though he loved her. This sucks. Totally sucks.

"Can we just get out of here?"

"Fine." Tawni muttered.

"Fine!"

Then I stopped.

Tawni gasped, and I heard another gasp somewhere, too. That did not just happen.

"Sonny..."

"Let's just go, okay?" I choked out.

* * *

Sitting in the back of this car is not comfortable. After hearing Sonny trying to start our argument thinking Tawni was me, I've been feeling strange. How was I going to win her back? If she still thought about our daily arguments, she must still be thinking about _me_. And I was most definitely thinking about her.

How could I explain to her how dumb I was that day? Just a few days ago...right? I forget what today is. It doesn't matter. What matters is Sonny. And now someone was getting in the car.

"So...I think it went well." Tawni.

Someone sighed...Sonny?

"Despite the fact that you threatened some girl in Mega Studios that you'd get her fired and stole her outfit, sabotaged in your own way a very important meeting to me, and..." The rest was mumbled.

"What was that last part?" Tawni asked.

Again, Sonny sighed angrily.

"I said," She angrily said. "Even though you used the enemy as the acquaintance, I guess it didn't go horribly."

I froze. So she saw me then. Oh, who am I kidding? She looked right at me! But now apparently I'm the enemy again. That's not a good sign. I was already at the bottom of her list. Heck, I probably wasn't even on her list!

"Sonny, listen." Tawni's voice was stern and more adult-like than I've ever heard it. I could almost feel Sonny become shocked too.

I hadn't realized she started driving.

"You are making a mistake. No, not with you career, but with your life. Excluding him from your thoughts doesn't do you any good-"

"Since when do you know what excluded means?"

That makes two of us.

"So I've heard, I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for."

I smirked.

"So, Sonny..." Tawnis voice faltered a tad. "What happened with him that day was a misunderstanding. You're both very unhappy and you're both not doing the best. You're both regretting that day and what you said. You're both miserable!"

Sonny whispered, "Tawni, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sonny Monroe!" Tawni began to yell, and I winced. "You love him! He loves you! It's that simple! Now stop holding back and just forget about fate! Ooh! You could use that in a song..."

She already did, blondie.

"I already did." Sonny said with no expression. She was blank.

"What? No."

"Yes, Tawni." Sonny's voice was now sterner than Tawni's. "In the song I wrote for him, I used those exact words."

That night flooded back to me, and all I wanted was to stop the car and jump on Sonny and start kissing her. I felt like crying when I realized she wouldn't even speak to me.

"Chad is crying, you know. He's more obvious about it. He was locked up in his dressing room bawling his eyes out for you. And you? You pretend to go out on a date."

"I wasn't on a date..."

"It sounded like you were when you were on the phone. All giddy. Sonny, you're making a mistake. How many times do I have to repeat myself so you can understand?"

The car stopped, and we were already at Condor Studios. That went fast, I thought.

"What ever happened to the love you had before?"

"The love we had before was crushed when he flipped out on me."

"Because you picked So Random over me!" I muttered, and then my hadd smacked my mouth.

Luckily no one heard, but Tawni's eyes narrowed and I wondered if she noticed.

"Well, you spoke of something called love." Tawni was clearly upset with her friend.

"Where is the love we had before..." Sonny trailed off suggestively. "Where...where is the...love..." Her voice tried different pitches. "Ah, Tawni! I thought of a chorus!"

Tawni shook her head.

"Get out, Sonny."

And without another word, Sonny lept from the car and ran through the doors of Studio 3.

I get up and sit in the driver's seat, banging my head against the wheel.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Tawni muttered.

I agreed silently by banging my head over and over again.

* * *

**So, very very long. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Sadly, this story is almost over. BUT- I have an idea for a sequel...what do you guys think about that? A sequel to this one? I think it's good. Please please please review and I'll update faster. Thx guys!**


	22. Most Embarrassing Thing I've Ever Done

**I'm planning on this chapter to be the second-to-last chapter. Yes, I am planning to do a sequel, but I'm not going to start it until all my other stories are complete! ****Maybe everyone will stop threatening to kill me, then. **

**Enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC…again.**

**Here we gggggooooo................**

Tawni's POV

"Hey, Tawni!" Someone calls. I hear them running down the hall behind the doors to the cafeteria, screaming my name. A lot of others grunt in annoyance at this person, and I blush out of embarrassment.

"Tawni! Tawni!" The doors burst open to reveal a flushed looking Sonny. "Tawni! There you are!"

"Here I am," I say obviously, flipping my hair over my shoulder. Seeing Sonny reminded me of the fact I hadn't thought of a brilliant plan to get her and Chad back together. It was starting to really scare me now, she acted completely fine. But, she hasn't even made any contact with Chad for the past two weeks- they've never even been in the same room together. I guess that the break between one another was helping out her side of the war, and that's not good. I kept my thoughts secluded and listened to what she was so excited about.

"Remember Collin? The one who gave me the record deal?" She says, but doesn't give me time to answer with my nodding. "He just called me!"

"And?" I made a gesture for her to continue, and sipped some of my Sprite.

"_And_," She mocks me. "Collin and Mr. Condor had a talk. Guess what they're thinking about?"

I sigh, "What were they thinking, Sonny?"

Just then, the doors swing open for me to see the Mack Falls cast coming in the room. I stay very still, trying to make my body language seem normal so Sonny wouldn't notice the cast and flee the room.

"They were thinking…" She stops for dramatic effect, then stands up and puts her hands in the air like she's stopping traffic. "They were thinking about making an entirely new show for musicians like me!"

Sonny. On a new show? Oh my goodness, WHAT?!

"Wait, what?" I ask. "Are you leaving So Random!?"

Sonny's shoulders slump. When I said that, Chad looks over, his eyes alarmed at the possibility of having to forget our plans for Channy. Under the table, I make a signal with my hands for him not to worry. He looks away.

"I don't know, yet, Tawni. But if I did, it would be just for the next season."

I bit my lip. I didn't like the sound of that. We would lose _a lot_ of ratings if Sonny left, I have to admit it. Ugh.

Sonny continues.

"The show is going to be a competition apparently. All contestants have to be, of course, musical, and all songs played have to be originals except when told not to be. Collin wants to see who can e their songs from the heart the best and the audience will vote or something. He's not entirely sure…but I think it's a great idea!"

Hmm…it didn't sound that bad. Sort of like American Idol.

"Would people get voted off and stuff like that?" I ask, honestly curious. Sonny notices and smiles.

"Yes, and whoever's the last standing when's the Heartfelt Award." She giggles. "That's what Collin and Condor called it. We're the only ones who know, so keep it on the DL."

I know now that Chad is musical. This could be to our advantage…and there's the light bulb. Brilliant idea! I could get the whole world to vote for Chad and Sonny in the end, and when they realize they both love each other still, they'll feel ignorant for winning and they'll get back together and Tawni will win once again! Yes!!!

"You know what, Sonny?" I say excitedly, and she catches onto my mood quickly. "That's a great idea! I'd love to see you on that show!"

"You know what, Tawni? I think I want you to be on the show!"

"No, no…" I disagree quickly. "I'm your manager, remember? Even Collin said I was pretty smart."

"Ooh, right…" She trails off suggestively. "Well, then. I guess we'll have enough people trying out anyway." She shrugs.

"That's the spirit!" I exclaim with too much enthusiasm. How is she this peppy all the time? I'm getting dizzy! "Now go tell the world!"

"Okay!" She yells, and bounces off.

I sit back down with wide eyes, rubbing my forehead as a headache comes on because of my acting like Sonny, and with a great plan forming in my head. Slowly I sink down and my bottom reaches the chair. Then, another visitor.

"I'm thinking you've got a plan."

Chad.

"Me, too…" I nod. "_You're_ musical, Chad.

"And I think we're on the same page…" He says, smirking.

And at the same time:

"Get back together on the show? Yeah!"

I say, then, "Yes!"

"It's foolproof."

"Also." I lean forward so no one will hear. "I think we- you, _you_. I think you should start over."

His brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

"During the show, I want you to play hard to get. Girls always want what they can't have." I shrug. It's obvious. Anyone would have known that's what to do.

He still looks confused.

I sigh, and explain.

"Sonny fell for you once. Then, you were Chad Dylan Cooper. The bad boy, the boy who was extremely hard to get. If you play the same you did then, the same thing will happen. You'll both fall again. Hard."

Chad's eyes narrow. "That's perfect." He mumbles with a small but thoughtful smile.

"I know." Again with the hair flipping.

"Hey, Tawni?"

"Yes?" I look at him.

"I…" He sighs. "I just want to thank you for helping me. I have no idea why you are in the first place, but…you know. Just, thanks."

"You're welcome. Besides, at first, I was doing it for Sonny. She's so bright and happy. Or, was. And I don't like it when she mopes and stuff…it's just, so…un-Sonny."

He nods understandingly. "True."

"But I'm also doing it for you. When you're not a jerk, you're not half bad, I guess."

"Cool." He smiles, and I get up to get a froyo.

Before I leave, though, I turn back to him.

"Do you seriously think the plan is good?" I ask.

"Of course!" He says it like I'm crazy.

"Okay, well, then…" I look at him like he's supposed to know what to do next.

He watches me strangely. "What?"

I put my hands on the table and crinkle my eyebrows, leaning forward. "If you want to win that Heartfelt award, you better go write some heartfelt songs."

"Oh, right!" He jumps up, and exits the room.

When I get up and grab a cup for my yogurt, I think of Nico. We haven't gone out in a while…in fact, I haven't even _seen_ him in a while. I wonder what he's up to?

"Hey. Tawn!" Is that him?

I turn to face Nico, currently entering through the doors and walking toward me with slight swagger. His walk was not trying to impress me, for I know this because I've seen his walk before. The way he moves was obviously habitual. I smiled at him politely but still with a little pretty Tawni in the lip curve. It's been the perfect boy-catcher since, like, forever.

"Hey, girl. Haven't seen you in a while. What's goin' on?" He asks, wrapping an arm around my waist as he pulls the lever for my froyo for me.

"Nothing much," I say, and I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. "Just…life."

"And has life been good?"

I smile thoughtfully, and decide, "Actually, yes. Life has been great. But I was just thinking about you, what's up?"

He smiles at me. "Aw, mot much. I've been hanging with G-man for a while because you've been so busy. But, I missed him, too. We hadn't really even hung out for a while there. I feel…" He trails off suggestively.

"You feel…what, Nico?" I urge him to continue.

"…I feel…I feel like our cast has been slowly growing apart." He says quietly.

Right when he says that, denial shoots through my mind. Sonny and I have been closer than ever, and she's been making me think about world peace and niceness. I was actually…dare I say it…liking the new me. But, then again, I was just thinking about how I hadn't seen Nico, and for this matter, Grady, too. Zora…oh jeez! She's the other one on our show, isn't she? I haven't even spoken to her in forever. I sort of feel bad now, had I been ignoring them?

No, I haven't been purposely ignoring them, because I've just been so busy with trying to help Sonny and Chad. Maybe I can throw a party or something later.

"You're right…" I say slowly.

"But-" He smiles at me flirtatiously and I flip my hair over my shoulder. We're still in the same position with his arm around me and everything. "I came here to ask you something."

"Yes?" I'm eager to hear.

"I was just wondering…" He shrugs, and I feel his shoulder against mine. Tingles…lots of them. "if you wanted to go out again sometime this week?"

…EEEEEEEEEEP!!

"That sounds great!" I say enthusiastically, and grin at him.

"Cool." He looks at me and smiles

When he looks at me, I wait for him to look away, wanting to get as much of those deep green eyes as I can before he turns. But, he doesn't. My heart begins to race, ten times faster and harder than it had with Hayden. Hayden was nothing compared to what I was feeling now. The green was taking over my vision, and I didn't move. My teeth moved to my lip, and I sigh dreamily. Nico started to move in, and…

Something freezing started to drip on my hands and up my arms, and I jumped back.

"Eep!" I squeal, and I'm away from Nico. The dreamy feeling edges into fright, and I realize I had completely forgotten about the froyo machine.

Nico is silent for a second, and I look over at him, my mouth agape. He starts to chuckle, and I just start to laugh. The situation was something you would get from a romantic comedy movie or something, except it was happening to me. But, that's pretty much what my life is- romance and comedy.

"Oh my gosh, I wasn't even paying attention!" He laughs, and grabs some napkins. I look away and catch Chad's eye, and he's shaking with uncontrollable laughter. I glare, and he shrugs, looking away.

"Nico?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Um," I blush furiously once again. "this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done. Spare me and just walk away?"

He laughs loudly and my heart melts, but then he purses his lips and I can still detect a small smile.

He sighs, "Okay."

I watch him as he walks away out of the cafeteria, chocolate foryo dripping down my arms and onto the floor.

"Wow, Tawni!" Sonny says sarcastically. "And you thought I had it bad!"

She laughs once and grabs some napkins to help me. I use her words to my advantage.

"Oh, please, you still _do_ have it bad!"

Her body tenses up, but she doesn't stop moving.

"Listen ,Tawni." She says quietly, and I see Chad's listening. He gets up to 'throw something out'. "I'm just trying to help. Can we just drop the whole Chad-" her voice breaks as she says his name-"thing? I'm just trying to help."

"Okay," I say quietly. "I will. Sorry."

"What?" She asks, her eyes wide.

I look at her like she's crazy because of her sudden outburst. "What?" I'm confused.

"Did you say sorry?" She says, disbelief coloring her tone.

I said sorry? Oh my gosh, I said sorry!...that's a good thing. Right? But hadn't I been getting nicer? Maybe I just hadn't had to say it earlier.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry." I smile.

"Oh," she says, a little disgruntled. "Um, it's totally fine. I'm just…a little surprised. I thought Tawni Hart doesn't say sorry?"

"Sonny, that's Chad. I guess you've changed more than one person, huh?"

Sonny looks at my arm with her brow slightly crumpled. It's still all sticky, but all the yogurt is off. She busies herself by getting another bowl.

"I don't know what you mean." She states matter-of-factly.

I sigh. This girl knows exactly what I mean. She hands me a new yogurt. I nod gratefully and continue.

"Say and think what you want, Sonny." I tell her honestly, and begin to walk out of the room. Over my shoulder: "You and Chad might be good at playing characters, but you're _horrible_ at playing yourself."

And with that quote (thanks Selena!) , I walk out, leaving a satisfied Chad and a disgruntled Sonny.


	23. CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

**Sorry for the late update....again. I need to stop creating new stories! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Last chapter!!! :( at least I think so! We'll see.....It's going to be short. I just need to get one line in and then it's over...EEP!!**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

"So, what do you think?" He asks me.

I'm totally shocked. This would be great! I would get more popular in Hollywood, therefore boosting ratings for So Random! and my cast mates themselves. This would make everything else a step up from what it used to be, so I had no choice but to say yes.

"I think it's fantastic, Collin. I'll do it!" I say excitedly.

"Yes! Great, Sonny! So, this new show is going to be...amazing. Condor and I are sorting it all out...it's just...gah!" He smiles.

"I'm very excited." I try to keep my cool, despite the crazy smile that arranged my features.

"Me, too. We'll have to keep it on a celeb basis then. We can't introduce anyone to the show or Hollywood or anything like that because attention could stay on them, and not the famous people."

I didn't quite understand at first, but then I got it: Only people who were famous now could join the show because we want more publicity, and someone new couldn't get us that. Okay, then.

"Also, we got Tween Weekly in on the news, the next issue comes out today and you're on the front page."

"Sweet!" I exclaim.

After a moment's silence.

"Alright then, I guess we're done here." I stand up.

"Yep, I'll see you when I do." He nods, and I exit the room to an awaiting Tawni.

She jumps off the wall and looks at me.

"How did it go?" She asks worriedly.

At first, I jut out my lower lip a little and looked at the ground. Kicking my foot around, I make it seem as though the whole thing didn't work out.

"Oh, Sonny..."

I whip my head up and smile maniacally at her. "There's going to be a new show, Tawni!"

"Ah! You meanie, I thought you'd screwed up!" She developed me in a hug, and we both started to jump up and down.

"This is going to be so much fun!" My head is getting dizzy!

"Oh, okay..." Tawni breathes. "Too much pep. I'm dizzy."

"That makes two of us!" I say perkily and continue jumping as she holds her head.

Tawni laughs, and then says, "C'mon, let's go share the news."

"Eep!" I squeal, and run to the car with Tawni at my heels.

We exit Mega Studios after some goodbye waves to familiar faces and many squeaks of excitement. I sprint to the passenger seat, so ready to tell the rest of my cast the news. Yay! I rip the door open.

"Hey! Careful!" Tawni objects, but gets in the exact same way.

She jams the keys into her car and we drive away.

"Sonny, I'm so happy for you! You're going to be on a new show! Playing music!" She brightly explains what I already know.

"I know!"

The rest of the ride was silent. The silence of anxiety increased as we bounced in our seats, cursing the red lights that decide to come up when we try to quickly escape he roads. I couldn't help but drum my fingers on the dashboard in impatience.

"It's almost lunchtime. They'll be in the cafeteria!"

Then we see the studios, and we both scream in excitement. When Tawni pulls into her reserved spot we jump from the car and into Condor's. From Stage 3 we run up to the cafeteria. When the white doors visible, I push my legs harder. Good thing I'm wearing tennis-shoes.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Tawni calls to the people we rudely pass by.

I swing the doors open.

The first person I see is: "Nico!"

He looks up in surprise, dropping his meatball sandwich on his plate. Grady looks back, too. When they see me, they grin huge. Luckily they dropped their sandwiches before I caught them. I'm not hugging a sauce covered dude!

"Sonny!"

"I did it! I did!" I nod vigorously, running up to them.

They both stand up, and I see Zora get out of line to catch me, too. I run into their arms in relief, I finally told them!

"That's awesome, Sonny!" Nico says.

"Congratulations!" Grady comments.

"Yay!" Zora says.

"Thank you, thank you." I curtsy in my jeans.

They laugh, and I shake my head with another squeal. "This is so cool!"

"We're happy for you girl." Nico says.

I'm going to be on this musical show! I cannot believe it! WOOHOO!!

Then realization hit me.

"Ooh, do you have the latest Tween Weekly?"

Then someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, and immediately know who this person is. The blond locks and the striking blue eyes. The soft smirk.

My heart skipped a beat, stopped altogether, then picked up in double time. My breathing came too quick and too loud. I could feel Tawni's eyes on me, measuring my reaction worriedly, but then Chad spoke.

"I have it," He smirks knowingly about something.

I grab it out of his hands without adverting my gaze. I keep telling myself to look away, but he was having the same affect on me that he did when we first met. I was losing it, so I said something before it could get too noticeable I was losing to his charm

"Thank you," I whisper. When our hands brush one another's, my eyes go wide, and I immediately turn around. I didn't miss the look Tawni gave Chad before he walked to the froyo machine.

I tried to forget that little meeting by reading the front page. There was a huge picture of me on the front from my photo shoot a week ago and Collin and Condor in the left corner.

_Sonny Monroe Inspires New Show!_

I turned to the page in the magazine, accidentally tearing a few of the pages on my way. I looked at the page, and there was another picture of me. I skimmed over the article, and it gave the whole shabang to the readers. At the bottom was a list of names. Oh, these are the members of the new show!

I skimmed down the list...

_...The Veronicas_

_Miley Cyrus_

_Selena Gomez_

_Sonny Monroe_

_and..._

" _**CHAD DYLAN COOPER!?!?!?**___"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!! Whatdya think?? Review on my story! Oh, no, it's over!! SAD FACE!! I'm so sad it's done, but I'm happy I can finish my others. Please tell me how you liked it all in all! YAY! :p Sequel will be up when the rest of my stories are finished.**

**REVIEW!!**


	24. Last AN :

Hello People of ! This is NOT another chapter as you may see because the story is already complete. I am uploading one last chapter (Author's note) to tell you this:

THE SEQUEL TO I LOVE YOU, RIGHT? IS UP!

The story is titled Lovely & Lyrical…

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go take a look.

Also, I must confess to something.

I also wrote this chapter so that it would be one of the firsts up on the archive. Teehee So!

Thank you for reading this lame note, and if you have I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and go check out the first few chapters of Lovely &Lyrical.

Thanks so much to all of you! I will upload more chapters to Lovely & Lyrical very soon.

~Kennedy


End file.
